So not perfect
by Pip08
Summary: COMPLETE::SEQUAL UP::Hermione has a secret, well, alot of secrets. She is what you call perfect, unless you know her, which no one does. Until now...P.S. Blaise is a GUY! NOT SLASH! Make sure you get that.
1. Trees and Tea

Trees and Tea

Disclaimer: JKR owns it all except the plot, which is my twisted imagination's.

It was so long ago, but she remembers it like it was yesterday. The day she found out that she was a witch, but not only a witch, something more, much more. Hermione Granger is not her name. It is Sarah Wells, and she is the keeper of the universal balance and she has gone to hell and back many times. So many, that now, she doesn't feel pain. Pain is just a word now, just a memory. Like all the other emotions she use to feel. The day, it was a Thursday, when she was eight, a few days after her birthday. This is how it begins.

At the Wells estate, it was a cold night, three hundred years ago. A scream, a hit man, killed a man and a woman. He didn't kill the boy, the one in the basement, the basement that not even his parents knew about. He grew up as a stranger, a drifter, than a husband and a father. He died and the family named vanished as well. The boy of his creation was now a Granger, a squib, and a human, never to know about magic.

The Wells estate was abandon and the Malfoy's moved in and took over an account and started a business. For them it all went up. They became rich. The line of squibs known as the Grangers became a middle class, muggle family, where magic belonged in stories like 'Peter Pan'. Until 'Hermione,' for she was in a prophecy, one that was to come true on her sixteenth birthday.

But the day it begins for her, it was a few days after her eighth birthday and her family got into a car crash, she was the only one 'dead.' She wasn't 'dead' though, she was kidnapped by Dumbledore and at Hogwarts in July. She was told the prophecy. She was told about everything. But she wasn't told about what to DO about it.

In the past seven years, she had been raped numerous times and been starved by death eaters in their dungeons many times also. But the only person the world knew was the perfect Hermione Granger, Harry Potter's best friend. Not the Sarah Wells destined to save the world. That's right, Sarah had stopped Voldermort all those times, not Harry. Also, she could have killed him, but she wasn't suppose to. Not yet.

Now it was summer again and she was at Hogwarts, or as most thought, skiing in the Alps. She was all alone besides the teachers and they were no fun. She was the only student… or so she thought.

The sun was setting and she was sitting in a big oak tree on the edge of the forest like usual to watch when she heard a noise coming from bellow her. She looked down to see Blaise walking out of the forest looking quite upset and tired. He hadn't seen her but he heard her when she broke a branch, not really unintentionally. He looked up at her with eyes as big as Hogwarts plates and trust me they are big.

"What did you here?"

"What did you hear?" she said, to aggravate him, even though it was true. All she had heard was 'what did you hear.'

"Stop copying m- GRANGER…IN A TREE!"

"Well I would call it watching the sunset FROM a tree, but I suppose you could say that."

"Again, what did you hear, Granger?"

"What did you hear? Stop copying m- Granger… in a tree. Again, what did you hear, Granger?"

"Stop being an echo and answer the question."

"When a man and a women love each other very much…"

"I didn't ask for a sex talk Granger." He sighed. This was going no where.

"You said answer THE question, not a SPECIFIC question. But since I'm such a generous person I'll answer the question you desire. I heard you walking underneath me, and then you asked me a bunch of questions. Then you sighed heavily, much like a woman. Then I said this long explanation about what I heard." She rambled on. Blaise lightened up quite a bit knowing his secret was safe.

"Well I'm heading in, want to come?" Hermione said as she climbed down the tree.

"Sure." They headed up the walkway. They started talking about why they were at Hogwarts during summer and got on about families and friends and were on funny times when they reached the Entrance Hall.

"Which way to your room?" Blaise asked.

"Follow me." Hermione lead him up a flight of stairs and to a suit of armor on the right.

"Evealray Ecretssay suit of armor." she said. The words were foreign, of a lost language. The suit of armor dissolved into air to reveal a passage. They both stepped through and the suit of armor reappeared behind them, casting the passage into darkness. "Ightlay."

Torches along the walls lit in an instant to reveal a dark and dingy passage with mold and dust covering the walls. There was a stench in the air that was worse than Snape's hair and the floor wasn't worn at all, as if it was rarely walked.

"Stay close, it's hard to find a way out of here if you don't already know it." They walked only about ten meters before they entered a door on the left. The door was made up of rotting wood, rusty hinges and a few nails that hadn't disintegrated yet. The door looked like it was built at the beginning of time. The inside was just like that of the passageway except it was a flight of spiral stairs leading to what looked likes the tallest tower.

"We aren't climbing those, are we? It will take all night!"

"If you insist." She sighed as if he had just made her climb up the Eiffel tower's stairs. She started up. He followed, looking like he was on death row.

She stopped about one story up and said "Navisiblay Levatoray " Then she stepped on thin air and waited.

"You expect me to step on to thin air with a Gryffindor?"

"No. I expect you to either step on here with me or climb the rest of those stairs. Thirty two flights isn't that bad is it?"

He took her offered hand and hopped on feeling a sensation of rising very quickly and the next thing he knew they were directly under a trap door. Hermione pulled it out and a rope ladder fell down which Hermione started to climb. He followed and once on solid ground, looked to find himself in a fixed up tower. The walls were black with gold and silver stars, the ceiling also. There were a few twin beds with curtains in on area, a kitchen like area and a couch in front of a fireplace with a black box above it. A 65', wide screen, plasma, black box. It was just like an apartment.

"Tea?"

"Sure…you live here?"

"Live, no. I stay here, kind of when ever I feel like I need to get away from houses, points, homework, and school."

"Weasley and Potter stay up here too then?" he sneered, gesturing to how there were three beds instead of one. She laughed.

"The deal with the beds. Strange story actually. Others come up here, yes. Harry and Ron, don't know it exists. Think I'm in the library. Who can spend as much time as I spend here in a library?"

"Who else comes up here?" he asked. It was widely known that every development a student made about the castle's secrets were known at least by a few high people. Usually Draco or himself knew, and Draco would have told him about this place.

"A few Ravenclaws found it once and they were really nice, so now we see each other sometimes but not as often as we use to." She handed him a cup of tea and sat on the couch, gesturing him to take a seat as well.

"What's with the box?" Blaise said, breaking the few moments of silence. He gestured to the 65', wide screen, plasma, black box hanging above the mantle.

"That 'box' is a really expensive muggle television. It shows movies and shows. See?" She clicked it on with the remote and showed him how the objects moved.

"What's that then?" He gestured to the remote.

"A remote control. It shoots a laser telling the television what to do. You tell it what to say by hitting these buttons."

They talked about school or life at home or anything really. Soon though, they both fell asleep on the couch, just as the sun was rising.

A/N: Please review and tell me what you think. Good? Bad? Long? Short? Hope you liked it and I'll try to get another chapter up soon.


	2. Students Arrive

Waking up and the arrival of the students

The sun streamed into the tower room on a boy asleep on the couch. He was alone in the room set up like an apartment. As the sun crept up the couch he slept on. It was only when it reached his face that he woke up. He bolted up right seeing the unfamiliar room.

"I see sleeping beauty is FINALLY awake. I was worried you were in a coma for a while there."

Blaise turned toward the voice to see a girl about his age. Suddenly, last night came back to him and he remembered where he was and who the girl was.

"Well hello to you to. You were actually responsive to sound yesterday, I see it was a good day."

"What?"

"His voice is back, we can stop worrying now. Oh, wait, the stupid people watching us DON"T CARE! Surprise there." Hermione babbled on, waiting for his brain to catch up with his body.

"Oh, do you have anything for breakfast around here?" As if on cue his stomach rumbled causing her to laugh at him.

"More like an afternoon snack by now, don't ya' think?" At his puzzled look she continued, "it's like, three in the afternoon Blaise. Guess someone isn't use to sleeping in."

"Really?"

"No, it's 3849 and I'm a superior life form dressed like a Brit. for your entertainment." At his confused look she said and said 'Sarcasm Blaise.'

"So, you have any food?" Blaise asked, still hungry.

"Duh, try the fridge, I went out this morning so I'm sure you'll find something. Better get dressed though, the other students come tonight and I don't think wearing wrinkled clothes will help your reputation."

"Right, can you actually make anything with this stuff, I mean a lemon? What is THAT for? Eggs I get, but TWO dozen? What is with all the bottles of sauces? Looks like you bought everything."

"Well let's think about this, lemons go in asparagus, eggs go in like every other thing, all the sauces are because I used all of them at least once so each has a purpose though I should probably look to make sure none of them are expired."

"So you like cook then?"

"Yes I cook, cereal gets boring after a few years."

"Wait, other students, here TONIGHT? WHAT TIME IS IT?"\

"Three…twenty…five…p.m."

"BUT THAT MEANS THAT WE HAVE…"

"…About two and a half hours. Calm down, it's jus a load of crap if you ask me. It's just stupid teachers AND stupid students galore. Great, right?" Hermione got some eggs and milk out of the fridge and grabbed a can of spray and a box out of the pantry. Blaise sat on the sofa, facing away from the kitchen area.

"I have to clean and pack everything, and I was never on the train, how did I get here?"

"I drove up here, got here early, and MY friends are so gullible. If I said that my head got stuck in a toilet they would ask 'Well, what were you looking for 'mione?' and I could say 'I was counting bacteria' and they would ask 'how many?' Where as Malfoys favorite phrase is 'Really and how could that be so if you don't own a car and no one would actually DRIVE up here. Such muggle means of commuting is so out dated.' He would go on and on." During the speech she had sprayed a pan she had fished out from a cupboard and put it on the stove. Now she was working on the batter.

"I see, can we switch friends for a day? A few hours? Just this once?"

"Yeah, when pigs fly."

"Pig?"

"Farm animal." Hermione poured some batter in the pan. "We should get out of here. I'll show you a way to get here from the Slytherin common room after you finish eating."

"Eating what?" Hermione placed the stack of flapjacks covered with syrup in his lap and handed him a fork.

"Pancakes."

! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? 

After the pancakes were eaten and dishes cleaned they ventured to the dungeons. Once they passed the common room, Blaise spoke up. "You realize that we just passed the common room right?"

"Here we are." Here was two paintings over from the sculpture that guarded the common room. "Hello Ralph." 'Ralph' was actually a deadly snake that if it was real could kill you in a second. From Blaise's view, she was crazy. Then the snake perked up and its face grew into a huge grin. "Ellohay, antway niay?"

"Blaise siay kayoay ownay, osay etlay imhay niay fiay ehay omescay, nday esyay."

"Otgay tiay."

The portrait opened up and there was the same hallway that they had entered the other night. At least that's what Blaise saw. "Follow me and don't get lost, it takes forever to get out if your lost." Hermione walked forward for what seemed like 5 minutes then stopped at the first door that they had seen on the right. Hermione opened it and it was a swirling black hole but it was colorful instead of black. "This is the Hogwarts transporter. Just say your destination while thinking of it and you will get there. Oh, I call that place the tower-room because that's kind of what it is. I've never tried any other place besides the kitchens and a few classrooms, so don't try places where you don't know the password. I've not had time to look up if it will split you or not but I think it will spit you right back out."

"Okay, but we need to get to the Great Hall, should we try?"

"Sure, think of it and just say 'To the Great Hall please.'" Hermione stepped through the swirling color into the great hall. She immediately turned around remembering what she forgot to tell him and hoping he would be okay. He appeared a few seconds later.

"Last thing, the Hogwarts transporter's duty is not to serve us, therefore it has to do it willingly, so don't insult it and add please. It will help the chance of it working."

They walked to their separate tables just as everyone else came flooding in, so their appearance wasn't noticed by anyone besides Harry, Ron and Draco.

"Hey 'mione, how was the drive?" Harry asked as he sat down. Ron sat down beside Harry, both across from her.

"Long, but it was nice. I even got a few hours of quite at the castle. It was so empty." She lied with a smile. It was too easy.

"Rumor has it Blaise is missing, wasn't on the train and no one knows where he is. Good thing you told us or you would have been missing or you might have ran off with Blaise." Ron said.

"Blaise is right by Malfoy now, probably just in the back of the train." Hermione said.

"Probably right, hell, it's Hermione, he must've been in the back of the train." Ron said. Harry nodded in agreement. No one really checked every single compartment.

Dumbledore stood and everyone quieted. "Welcome back, students of years two through six. Welcome first years. he Forbidden Forest is forbidden, the ever-growing list of things against school rules is posted on Filches office door. On with the sorting."

After the names were called and the first years were sorted. The feast started. Everyone dug in but all through out the meal Blaise kept glancing towards Hermione. He missed having someone who listened to him and had problems too. Someone who wasn't as stuck up as Draco was in public. The feast ended and Dumbledore stood once again. "All but sixth years rise, for you I have a surprise, another sorting there will be, for all 48 students a growing, learning will be the task, but for some things you mustn't ask, you must learn from experience and trying, follow your heart or something shall start dying. That is all." Dumbledore sat and the hall roared. The question on everyone's lips, what was the surprise.

A/N: Cliffhanger. I'm evil. I have tomorrow off so I might update. Thanks for sticking with me and sorry about not updating staff stories cuz I am stuck. Please DO NOT read Trio or no cuz it sucks. Please review so I stay happy. 


	3. Surprise!

The Surprise

Thanks to: FarDeep, LadySnake, Smilies28, and FlairVerona, for reviewing! I got this up today for ya'll!

Disclaimer: Plot is mine, you might recognize it as a twisted plot of a bunch of other stories but this is different and I am sorry if you think it is too close. If you feel strongly about it, just review and tell me and I'll delete it. JKR owns the characters.

As soon as the last of the students left, besides 6th years, the Great Hall fell quiet. Dumbledore stood and addressed the 48 remaining students. "Your 'surprise' is a project, everyone will have a partner, and there will be three pairs per 'community.' Confused yet? You and your partner, who is chosen by the sorting hat, will be moving into a house. You will have to learn to live on a certain income and cope with life's little surprises. Your communities are also chosen by the hat and same with where you will be living. We trust you, but you are all young so all the stores will be magic and you will only see the people in your community except for at special events that happen once a month. These events are optional. Lastly, probably the most important detail is that you will be taking care of a baby, who within the 10 months your there, will grow at a rapid speed to reach six in the last month. While doing this project we are also promoting house unity so your partner is probably not going to be in your house and no community will be made up of all one house. Oh, to make it realistic, if you haven't already guessed, your partner is of the opposite sex. There are spells to prevent any rule breaking." He took the time to gaze over his spectacles to emphasize his point. "All doors of houses can be locked but you can't lock out your partner. Let the sorting begin."

McGonagoll stood and walked up to the front with a list. "Once sorted, your partner and you shall sit at your community table. Houses are labeled so don't switch. I will read of names until all of that house is sorted, starting with Gryffindor, then Hufflepuff, next Ravenclaw, and Slytherin if necessary."

"Longbottom, Neville." 'Susan Bones, Community 3'

"Brown, Lavender" 'Justin Finch, community 2'

"Finnigan, Seamus" 'Sally-Ann Perks, Community 2'

"Granger, Hermione" Harry and Ron held their breath. 'Blaise Zabini, Community 4'

Hermione sat down and faked indifference. Blaise didn't have a huge bad boy rep. In fact he lurked in the shadows.

"Potter, Harry" 'Padama Patil, Community 4'

Harry was glad he was with Hermione but she wanted away time. At least he wasn't her partner.

"Patil, Patal" 'Vincent Crabbe, Community 1'

She looked a little pale.

"Thomas, Dean" 'Lisa Turpin, Community 3'

"Weasley, Ronald" 'Millicent Bulstrode, Community 3'

Ron cringed.

"Boot, Terry" 'Morag MacDougal, Community 1'

"Brocklehurst, Mandy" 'Gregory, Goyle Community 1'

"Abott, Hannah" 'Draco Malfoy Community 4'

The Hall was drowned in noise and there were quite a few unhappy couples.

Dumbledore stood, silencing everyone. "The vase on your table is the portkey. It will not activate without everyone touching it. Good luck and the activation word is your community number."

**Important: We shall be in Community 4 because that is where Hermione is. Understand that other people are doing other things in other communities at the same time and they just aren't important enough to me to risk confusing you even more.**

Community 4 all reached for he vase and everyone said four at different times but they all got there in one piece.

At the Community:

The six reached their destination, Harry, Padama, and Hannah all landing on their backsides while the other three landed swiftly on their feet. It was rather odd looking. They were in a huge clearing in a woods with three houses way far apart, a good walk away, with trees in lines separating the yards. True to his word, there were stores with no one working them. They were all crammed together, probably to save room. Lastly, there were signs directing each pair to their house.

"Blaise, we have the house on the right," Hermione stated. It was the nicest of the three, you could tell from far away.

"Night everyone," Blaise said as he took Hermione's hand, making her smile, and led her toward their house.

"Well, Hannah, I believe our house is the one in the middle." Draco said, helping up Hannah in the process. He kept her hand and the walked off, completely ignoring the remaining two who were standing up.

"Guess we're on the left then. Come on." Harry just started to walk toward the house leaving Padama to follow.

! Hermione and Blaise's house !

"It's huge. It has four bedrooms! We only need two. It has a living room, a den, three bathrooms, a pool, a deck, and a kitchen. I love it!" Hermione was so happy it was huge. Plenty of room to live in.

"Come here a second, will you. I think we need to read this." Blaise called to her from the kitchen.

She walked over to see him holding a letter in his hand. "What does it say?"

"Baby gets here in three days, says we get money each week in that cookie jar." He gestured to the jar, "no one works, that's good, oh, we don't have to do anything until the baby comes besides get settled in. Our stuff's upstairs already."

"Well, let's go get unpacked then." Hermione and Blaise went up to find their stuff in the hall. "Do we pick our rooms?"

"No," Blaise said, "I thought that the letter said our stuff was going to be IN our rooms."

"This stuff is all yours, mine isn't here." Hermione said looking for her trunk.

"Great, go look for it." Blaise said as he hauled his trunk and bags into the closest room. The room was black with a queen-sized bed. It reeked Slytherin.

Hermione found a baby blue room with a queen sized bed. It had all her stuff, strangely enough, all put away. She blew it off and went to the connecting bathroom with her P.J.s, a tank top and pajama pants, ready to shower. As she was showering, Blaise was unpacking. He finished and being a male teenager, was hungry. So he went downstairs.

Hermione got out of the shower and was thirsty and went down to get some water. There she met a puzzled looking Blaise sitting at the table. "Hello, what's wrong?" she asked, noticing his expression.

"There's no food, none at all, only dishes." Blaise said. Hermione laughed. They had to buy food. So she decided to go grocery shopping.

"I'm going to go get food," she said as she walked over to get about fifty pounds out of the jar and proceeded to slip on some flip flops.

"In that?" Blaise didn't think she would go out like that. Who would?

"No one is going to be there, except for our classmates."

"But it's a long walk." She jingled some keys in front of his face.

"Car." She went and hopped in the car.

It takes about 3 minutes to get to the store. Amazingly convenient. She picked up eggs, milk, bread, syrup, mixes, sauces and even some ice cream. Bananas and other fruit and vegetables were included as well. She paid for it all and loaded up the car, about to drive home when she saw Harry walking over. She decided to wait and talk to him.

When he got over the first words out of his mouth were, "Are we alone? Nice clothes."

"Yes, and have already showered and Blaise discovered our lack of food so I came, I'm not trusting him with money."

"WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU? BLAISE IS A SLYTHERIN! HE'S EVIL! WHY AREN'T YOU MAD OR UPSET?"

"Harry, calm down! Blaise is not evil. Not all Slytherins are. Why don't you just use a car?" She asked, the walk probably took a lot longer then the drive.

"We live in a tiny house and we have BICYCLES!" Harry was mad.

"Well excuse me," Hermione said as she got in. She wasn't going to listen to him if he was going to scream. She backed up and drove home thinking of what Harry could be so mad about.

She put away the food and climbed the stairs. Noticing Blaise's door was open she snuck a peek to see that he was asleep. She headed to her room and fell into a light sleep.

? A little after midnight ?

Rain was pouring. Lightning was flashing, lighting up the whole sky. Thunder was louder than drums. Hermione woke, shaken by her dream and the weather didn't help. Usually she would just go do something because it was normal for her not to get much sleep. But tonight she was in a strange place and the only other person was Blaise, so she went to see him.

He was still asleep so she just crawled into bed next to him trying not to wake him up. She snuck a glance and saw he was wearing only boxers. She cuddled up next to him and fell into a deep sleep.

Blaise had heard her. Her footsteps had woken him but he pretended to sleep thinking she was going to the bathroom or something. He was pretty shocked when he felt something warm cuddle up to him and fall asleep. When he opened an eye to see what it was he saw Hermione sound asleep. He had no idea why she was there, but he was too tired and fell asleep.

? Morning ?

Blaise woke up with someone in his arms. He felt so comfortable he didn't want to move, but she started to stir. He opened his eyes and saw unfamiliar surroundings. He panicked mentally until yesterday hit him. All of yesterday. "Good Morning Blaise." Hermione said softly. Although she couldn't see him, she could sense he was awake.

"I don't want to get up. Go be perky some where else." Blaise mumbled. Why should he wake up, it's not like they had school.

Hermione turned to face him and snuggled closer because she was freezing. His room was like Alaska! She smiled when she felt his warmth. "They have things called blankets if you're cold." Blaise said when he felt her shiver.

"I'm fine. Getting up anyway." She moved to get up but he held her in place. "Blaise…I'm trying to get up."

"No." He sounded like a spoiled brat not wanting to give up his teddy bear.

"Blaise…" Hermione warned.

"Nope" Blaise was smiling now. "I want my Hermione."

"That's great but…"

"No." Hermione caved. She didn't want up that bad. But the doorbell rang.

"I've got it." Hermione said. Blaise let her up and started moving himself.

Hermione walked down the hall to the door and opened it up to see Draco. Hermione's eye's widened a tad when she noticed her attire and said pretty loudly to a closed door down the hall, "Blaise, door's for you."

She turned and moved to let him in. Draco stepped in and started looking around as Hermione closed the door and went to get Blaise. She opened his bedroom door and slipped inside to see a clean and dressed Blaise.

"Draco is out there for you." She said, as she left into the bathroom to get to her room. She got dressed and brushed her hair. When she went to the kitchen for breakfast she saw Draco and Blaise immediately shut up when she came into their sight.

"What are you doing here this early?" she asked Draco.

"Came to talk. What's it to you?"

"I had to get up because of you." She started making French toast and handed Draco and Blaise a plate before sitting down with her own.

She then noticed Draco looking at her and Blaise looking at Draco. "What now?"

"What is this?" Draco asked, gesturing to the plate.

"It depends if you eat it or not."

"What is it if I eat it?"

"Your breakfast."

She finished and went out on the deck with a cup of tea. If they weren't going to talk in front of her so be it. She watched the clouds go by and watched the wind make ripples in the pool, all while listening to the buzzing of the voices of the two males occupying the house.

She got cold and went inside to the empty kitchen. She washed the dishes they left; both licked clean, and went into her bedroom to read. She didn't know where they were, but she really didn't care much until it was lunch. She made herself a sandwich and seeing no one else, went back to reading with a nagging feeling that Blaise had been gone an awful long time. Then the doorbell rang.

She found a worried looking Hannah. "Have you seen Draco, I haven't seen him all day. Harry is missing too. Left right before lunch. Padama doesn't care much though because she thinks Harry is rude and spoiled but Draco has been gone all day." She rambled on.

"I have seen Draco." This shut Hannah up. "They probably got Harry after they left. Come have some tea and we can decide what to deprive them of as punishment for leaving without telling."

The two girls had tea and laughed and Hannah left, saying she had to go cook in case Draco showed up. Hermione smiled at the nice girl and bid her ado. Blaise was in so much trouble for causing Hannah to freak.

Hermione had dinner all alone and she wrapped up the leftovers and stuck them in the fridge. She went back to reading but this time in the warm den. Around midnight she heard the door quietly open. She went over and cut Blaise off before he could get to his room. "Blaise, where have you BEEN?" Hermione said, trying to keep calm.

"Out" he said trying to push past her. That was not a good answer though.

"No, you three worried Hannah so much she came here SHAKING. WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN?" She had lost it.

"We were at the shops all day seeing what there was." he confessed.

"How much money did you spend of ours?" She had calmed down a little and would be fine if the answer was zero.

"I spent no money of ours, didn't even bring any." 'Trick answer' Hermione thought.

"Was any of our money that was in the cookie jar spent? Yes or no."

"No"

"Did anyone spend money?"

"Yeah, Harry."

"How much?"

"Don't know."

"Guess."

"Hundred?"

"WHAT! THEY DON'T OWN A CAR. THEY NEED THAT MONEY!…"

"Padama can return everything, I made sure of that."

"Okay." Hermione's emotions were drained. Blaise gave her a hug and went to bed. She practically collapsed on her bed, but she couldn't fall asleep. She waited until she couldn't stand it and then snuck into Blaise's room surprised to find him awake.

"I can't sleep." she stated as she crawled in next to him.

"Really? Or did you miss me?" Blaise asked. It was too late. Hermione was already asleep.

A/N: There you go! Please review!


	4. Longer Days

Long Days + More Work

**Longer Days**

Disclaimer: Only own the plot. Umm…yeah.

A/N: Thank you SO much for the reviews.

The sun rose slowly in the east and peeked through the curtains of Hermione's 'house' and woke her at seven in the morning. Her stirring roused the person next to her. "Hermione, why are you up?" Blaise managed out between yawns.

"I woke up." She said like it would explain everything. Blaise grumbled a response and just wrapped his arm around her tighter. "Blaise" she whined. He was definitely not a morning person she thought to herself.

She struggled a little more but to no prevail. Suddenly something warm was moving on her stomach. She looked down to see his hand caressing her stomach under her shirt, lulling her back to sleep, but it didn't last long. The doorbell rang and she struggled to get up. "No, not again."

"It could be Draco." Hermione reasoned trying to get up.

"It's not. It's for you."

"I see, if it's for me it doesn't matter. But if it's for you I can get up." Hermione said as she finally broke free. Blaise rolled over with a pout on his face.

Hermione walked down the hall and opened the door to reveal a tail-between-his-legs Harry. He looked ready to cry too. Hermione ushered him in without a word and sat down by him on the couch.

"I'm so sorry." Harry said, breaking the silence.

"What for?"

"I got mad because you got paired up with Malfoy's friend and acted all casual about it instead of blowing your top, and I acted like a jerk to everyone just because I was mad."

"Harry, it's okay." Hermione said as she hugged him. Harry lost his temper like Ron but Harry was always guilt-ridden after he stopped and looked at himself for a moment, something Ron didn't and probably couldn't do.

"Come have some tea and then you need to apologize to Padama for storming off on her." Hermione said.

"I already did last night. She's the one who helped me cover up the bruises." Harry replied.

"What bruises?" Hermione asked confused.

"Didn't Blaise tell you…" Harry started. But it was too late. It had clicked in Hermione's mind and Blaise was dead. Harry could hear the yelling.

"Get up you bastard! How could you?"

"What are you talking about?"

"Harry and Draco fought, didn't they? But that just isn't important enough to tell me, right? So you left it out knowing I was too tired and freaked about you spending money and dying to realize that Harry would kill Draco before spend the day with him."

"Calm down, and stop pacing, you're going to ruin the carpet. This is why I didn't tell you. For the record I did stop it before Harry or Draco died. Doesn't that count."

"But you didn't tell…Gods, this is going no where. I'll talk to YOU later."

A door slammed and the heavy footsteps grew lighter as a happy Hermione rounded the corner to the kitchen. Hermione was never one to show weakness.

"Well, I guess I'll let you to finish. I told Padama I would be back soon anyway. Bye 'mione." Harry hugged her and was gone before she could protest. He didn't like maternal Hermione; she was almost as bad as Pomfrey.

Hermione was tired so she headed back to Blaise's room and told him to remind her to kill him later. She fell back to sleep instantly. Blaise on the other hand was wide-awake so he snuck into the kitchen to make breakfast. He heated up leftovers and went into the den, picking up Hermione's abandoned book and was instantly absorbed.

Hermione woke up around nine and decided to go swimming before it got cold and she wouldn't have a chance. So she changed into her red bikini and walked down the hall. She grabbed a towel from the linen closet, walked out and put it on the deck. She dove in with a splash, which was just loud enough to get Blaise's attention.

Curious, Blaise went outside and saw Hermione swimming a lap. He smirked and snuck into the house before Hermione saw him. He changed, grabbed a towel but instead of going out on the deck, he went through the window in one of the bedrooms where he hid behind a bush, only a foot from the edge of the pool. He kept a sharp eye and once Hermione started floating on her back he got ready. She was moving very slowly around the pool's edge and even had her eyes closed. Once she had passed his bush, just enough to get out of the way he cannon balled in, causing Hermione to freak because of the splash which had soaked her.

Hermione regained her composure and looked to see what had caused the splash but couldn't see anything.

Suddenly, a hand went over her mouth and an arm around her waist. She was about to hurt her capturer, but he spoke in her ear. "Quiet, your being hunted."

He was smirking when he released her and she turned to face him. "Not funny." She mumbled as she started walking towards the stairs to get out.

"Yeah it was." Blaise called as he began to follow her. He caught up and got in front of her. "I'm sorry for scaring you, but I couldn't resist." Blaise apologized. "Don't go inside because of me."

She sighed and fell back creating a splash. She started to do the backstroke away from Blaise. Blaise followed at a leisurely pace and when she got to the end she turned and continued. Blaise stopped though. He stood and waited until she was right by him and then he stuck his arms out and picked her up. Hermione started kicking.

"How about we play 'dunk?'" he asked.

"I don't know how," Hermione responded "but I can guess the gist of the game and I vote no."

"In dunk, you guess the color I'm thinking of and if you get it wrong I get to dunk your head in."

"And if I get it right?"

"You'll see. Since there are so many colors, just the basic colors and I'll be nice and give you a hint, it's my favorite color."

"Black." Hermione was leaned back until her head was under and then brought back up.

"Don't you love this game?"

"No, green." Hermione was dunked again.

"Gray?" Hermione was dunked once more.

"Give up?"

"Yes"

"Too bad, you can't."

"Orange?" Wrong again.

"Red?" No way.

"Tell me it isn't pink." Nope, not pink.

"Blue?" This earned her a smirk. Then she was thrown so she was spinning and she landed with a huge splash a couple of feet away from Blaise.

"Blue is your favorite color? But you're a Slytherin," was the first thing out of her mouth when she came up.

"So is yours and you're a Gryffindor." Blaise said without a thought. Hermione stared at him. How did HE know? Even Ron and Harry thought it was red.

"How did you figure that out?"

"People always guess the logical ones and then their favorite color. I guessed." Blaise explained.

"Where did you learn that game?"

"City pool, I snuck out over summer break one summer and was hooked on going ever since, and that was when I was twelve. You learn a number of games."

Hermione started shivering and glanced towards the house. She was cold. Blaise took a few steps, closing the gap between them and then turned her around before wrapping his arms around her waist. He leaned back and she was lying on him while he was floating on his back. The sun and his skin warmed her up.

It was then that she realized she was uncomfortable with being this close to him. Next to him was one thing, but on him? No.

She tried rolling off but he held he where she was. She kept trying and even tried to sit up but wasn't able to tip him over.

"Would you like something, or are you just trying to sink us?" Blaise asked from underneath her.

"Off would be nice."

"A kiss would be nice."

"You're kidding right?"

"No, a kiss really would be nice. Perhaps nice enough for me to consider freeing you."

"Hypothetically, how could I do that if I'm facing the sky?"

"Just ask and I can flip you over so you're facing me."

"How? Wouldn't we tip?" Hermione was puzzled. Then she felt Blaise pushing her to the side. She was about to scream, thinking he was dumping her into the water, but she felt his arm under her back. It slowly flipped her over with little difficulty. It was obvious he had done this before.

"How about your bail?" He asked, his face centimeters from her face. She realized that she could be here all day. She was actually considering kissing him when they heard the doorbell ring inside.

"That damn bell ruins everything." Blaise said as he released her. She swam to the edge grinning and grabbed her towel as she rushed to the door. She wrapped it around her to cover her stomach and bathing suit, then opened the door to find a baby in a basket on the doorstep with a note. Hermione carried the basket in and set it on the table.

She looked at the baby. It was a few weeks old and had a bit of brown hair. It stared back with beautiful blue eyes, like sapphires. It was sucking on its bottom lip and was dressed in pink from head to toe in a set of footy pajamas. Hermione scooped her up and placed her on her hip as she went to tell Blaise. He was on the deck wrapping a towel around his waist and looked a little surprised at the arrival of the baby.

"It isn't supposed to kill our lives for two more days." He looked mad. He spoke as if he wanted to harm the baby.

Hermione brought it up so she was looking over Hermione's shoulder and held her defensively.

"First, SHE came in pink so I'm assuming SHE is a girl. Second SHE is a sweet innocent little baby and won't KILL our lives. She will brighten them." Then the doorbell rang again and Hermione went to go get it. Blaise followed a ways behind.

Hermione opened it to find yet another basket, a bigger basket. She looked at Blaise and he picked it up, glaring at its contents. Hermione heard muffled crying as he set it on the table. She looked to find another girl and a boy inside. "Triplets?" Hermione said, with worry.

Blaise opened the first letter. "First surprise, early baby. Everything is set up upstairs for HER." He opened the letter that came with the other two. "Second surprise is indeed triplets, they're set up for too. Lastly, we get to name them and Dumbledore says good luck."

"We can name one Michelle, one Emily, and the boy can be named…"

"…lethal and we can get rid of him, all of them."

That was the last straw. "WHAT IS YOUR PROBLEM?" Hermione screamed, upsetting the three infants. She picked up the other girl and headed upstairs but told him to take care of the boy before getting out of earshot.

Upstairs

"I can't believe him Michelle, can you?" she said as she laid the little girl in her crib because she was calm. Her sister, however, wasn't she was crying. Hermione sat in the wooden rocking chair and rocked, trying to hush Emily.

Half an hour and a bottle later, Emily was asleep and n her crib. Michelle was wide-awake though. She was having a ball figuring out how to flip over. Really advanced Hermione thought. That or she had misjudged their age. Hermione picked up Michelle and rocked her, fed her and rocked her, but she just lay there, gazing up at Hermione with a happy look.

Meanwhile…

"Be quiet and go to sleep." Blaise said as calmly as possible. He loathed babies. When he was little, he was expected to play with babies instead of three-year-olds like himself. They drooled, cried, smelled and hit you with things. They were mean and got all the attention.

"Fine." He picked up the crying baby and held it. It stopped crying but it was still a little upset. Blaise rocked it and it instantly was lulled asleep. He decided to put him in a crib. Blaise headed up stairs and started searching for the baby's room. He stopped to change and the two fell asleep on Blaise's bed.

Hermione was near tears now. It had been almost two hours and Michelle was still awake. She had tried everything.

Blaise woke by a still sleeping baby and figured he should put it in a crib so he went in search of the room yet again. He was heading toward the only door he hadn't tried when he heard crying. It was obvious they were trying to stop but to no avail. He opened the door to find the nursery and Hermione with a baby in her arms. He also noticed one child was asleep while the other looked sad but wasn't crying. He put the boy in the blue crib and walked over to Hermione.

Hermione had never heard anyone come in, so was surprised when she felt the baby in her arms being lifted. She looked up to see a worried looking Blaise with a wide-awake Michelle. He placed the baby in her crib and picked her up bridal style. He carried the crying girl in to his room and gently placed her in between the sheets.

Blaise then left, closing the blinds and turning the light off, to put Michelle to sleep. When he got to the nursery though, she was crying so he picked her up and sat rocking her. She quieted but was still awake. Then he remembered that he could never sleep when he was little and had to sing to himself to get sleepy. So he started to sing.

_Hush, little baby, don't say a word._

_Papa's gonna buy you a mockingbird_

_And if that mockingbird don't sing,_

_Papa's gonna buy you a diamond ring_

_And if that diamond ring turns brass,_

_Papa's gonna get you a looking glass_

_And if that looking glass gets broke,_

_Papa's gonna get you a Billy goat_

Hush oh hush the night birds call 

_Hush oh hush the dark must fall_

_And if that Billy goat don't pull,_

_Papa's gonna get you a cart and bull_

_And if that cart and bull turn over_

_Papa's gonna get you a dog named Rover_

_And if that dog named Rover don't bark_

_Papa's gonna get you a horse and cart_

_And if that horse and cart fall down_

_You'll still be the sweetest little baby in town_

_Hush oh hush the night birds call_

_Hush oh hush the dark must fall_

Hermione, who couldn't sleep heard his beautiful voice sing and she saw that Michelle was finally asleep. Blaise placed Michelle in her crib and walked over to Hermione, who hugged him. He put his arm around her waist and they went downstairs to the den.

Blaise was awake half an hour later but Hermione was asleep in his arms. That's when someone knocked at the door. He slid out from under Hermione and opened it to find Hannah and Draco with a baby in his arms. Hannah was in tears and Draco looked pretty much indifferent. The baby was fast asleep.

"My grandma is sick so I'm leaving the project until se is in steady health and I want Draco to spend most of his time here so he has help. Okay?"

Blaise got wide eyed.

"Please, another baby can't be that bad Blaise." Draco said.

"We're already out numbered. We would be swamped if Draco were here. He'd dump it all on Hermione."

"Out numbered? That means, oh lord…THAT'S ATLEAST THREE!"

"Triplets, two girls and a boy."

"Draco will pull his weight. Won't you?"

"Sure, damn, that's a lot." Hannah swatted Draco.

"Don't curse in front of children."

Hannah left with an apologetic look and Draco went to put Draco Jr. in a crib. Blaise meanwhile, woke Hermione with a whisper.

"Hermione."

"Hmm…."

"We have four babies now."

Hermione whimpered.

"We have another parent though." This got her attention.

"Who?" She sat up.

"Draco and…"

"Draco Jr."

"How did you ever guess?" Blaise said sarcastically.

A/N: Don't count on another chapter for any story this weekend, besides this one, b/c April 22 is my birthday and my dad is coming to town on the 23rd so I'm going to be celebrating. Hint: Reviews make wonderful presents! Tons of love, even if you don't review! T.G.I.F.


	5. Still Only the Second Day

Still Only the Second Day

It was around one and the three teens were sitting in the den in a comfortable silence. Hermione was almost asleep, while Blaise was watching Hermione and occasionally glancing up at Draco, who was inspecting the house. Then Blaise's stomach rumbled, reminding Draco of his lack of food, setting his stomach off rumbling too. This was enough to get Hermione up. She wordlessly headed towards the kitchen and the two followed, hoping for food.

Hermione was already moving when the two entered. She had meats, cheeses, vegetables, and breads all over. From the mess she had created, emerged two dozen sandwiches. The boys finished them up as Hermione finished cleaning. Hermione just glanced at the plate when her stomach started to rumble. Blaise at least looked ashamed, while Draco took no notice. Blaise was about to open his mouth but Hermione was already digging in the fridge. She was smiling as if she had won a million gallons when she came out. She was quite perky looking too. Because she was holding…chocolate cake, the really good stuff too.

She took a huge chunk, put it on the plate she had set out, and returned it to the fridge. Blaise could have sworn he heard a spell or two. Hermione grabbed a fork from a drawer and proceeded into the den. Draco's jaw dropped but Blaise was smirking. Then they heard some strange music playing from the den, followed by crying from upstairs. Lastly, something they never dreamed of hearing, "If you think I'm moving, you are sure as hell mistaken because I am NOT moving."

Blaise, knowing Draco was as good as useless, got up and ran up the stairs to the nursery. That is when he heard that three children were crying. He must have done something wrong because he was definitely on the God's shit list. He calmed two children in the rocking chair, after turning on a mobile for the third. Michelle, on the other hand, was staring at him with his own bright blue orbs. He stared back as he hummed to quiet and lull to sleep the two occupying his arms.

Once he had gotten the three noisy ones to sleep, he scooped up Michelle and headed down. He found Draco staring into space in the kitchen and Hermione, eyes closed, listening to some really dirty music. Hermione snapped her eyes open when she heard Michelle coo and ran to shut off the radio.

"She shouldn't have heard that," Hermione said as she sat down beside him, taking Michelle.

"And you should have?" Blaise asked with a smirk. This caused her to blush and mutter something. Michelle leaned on Hermione's stomach as Hermione sighed. "Draco's in the kitchen being a bum. Make him do something." Blaise whined. He was bored.

"Watch this then. _Omecay Draco Malfoy, ownay!_" Hermione said. Draco came at a fast walk, involuntarily, confused, and mad, stopping right in front of Hermione. "Now go watch the children. Blaise and I have done enough for now."

"I should go do a woman's job, I think not! You're not doing anything important, YOU go watch them." He stared with a bit of an insulted look still on his face. Hermione stood.

"Excuse…me? Did I hear SEXEST words out of your mouth in MY PRESENCE? I hope not. If they were, you get a little lesson on the most boring subject ever, History."

"And I should feel threatened?" Draco said. "We can't do magic here. Dumbledore prevented it. That parlor trick was probably luck. You'll get in trouble for it too."

Hermione laughed as she handed Michelle to Blaise. She muttered something and pushed Draco into a nearby chair. "Now, Mr. Ignorant, try to get up. If you can, I'll go watch the kids. Deal?"

"Deal." Draco tried to lift his arm, couldn't. He was paralyzed from the neck down. "What the…?"

"Thought so. Now, let's see if you know the basics. Who is one of the richest families in the Wizarding World today, that use to be poor but stole from a family that died out?"

"…"

"The Malfoys. What family died out? The Wells family. What were they famous for?"

"Being the rulers of the magical realm. They were completely neutral in all affairs and had more magic then Dumbledore and He-who…"

"Tom Riddle combine. Yes, yes. Now who is the ruler of magic?"

"No one. It's impossible because all purebloods are for a side, none are neutral."

"They ruler doesn't have to be Pureblood, just not muggleborn. Anyway, today, there are quite a few with more power than Dumbledore, some students, in fact, are included in that group. So don't put the man on a pedestal. F.Y.I. The ruler of the magic world and the one, who is going to save all of you unworthy wizards, happens to be a woman. So if you're sexist, you better get over it right now!" Hermione didn't raise her voice because of Michelle's presence. Draco was blessed. Big time.

"Wow Granger, you can really piss me off. I think you are the closest to making me mad right now so I suggest that you stop the lectures and starting following orders from your superiors. Got it?" Slap

"How dare you? You have no right to talk to me like that. I think that your Father taught you better Draco. Rule #1: Don't trust anyone. Rule #2: Looks can be deceiving. I thought you of all people would know that." Hermione was angered and then calmed quite quickly. She turned on her heel and went into her bedroom leaving two shocked faces.

"Blaise?"

"Yeah?"

"How would Granger know the Pureblood Code of Rules?"

"I have one idea, but it is highly unlikely. I guess she found it in a book."

"There is only one written copy and the Wells family owned it. No one is allowed to write it down or speak it unless they are only in the hearing of Purebloods. It's impossible."

"Not if she's a pureblood."

"But she isn't, I've seen proof of that."

"Well…I've no idea." Michelle cooed and the children upstairs started to make their conscious state known. The two males raced upstairs to quiet them. Hermione had made it clear she wasn't going to.

Hermione was in her room crying. She had just been reminded of her heritage and she didn't like it, because scarring memories always came too. People being tortured, dying slowly and painfully. Skeletons that were alive because they were starved people. Prisons filled with thousands just because of their heritage and beliefs. Experiencing it. The pain and problems being sent to those secret prisons brought her. But she did it so she could cause jailbreaks. Then all that could, ran. She would run and run. Hundreds of miles to Hogwarts from the prison. Luckily after fifty kilometers she had a cave with food, water, brooms and wands that adapted to the owner's touch and magic. She would save many, but many died during the run. Half of the runners never made it. But they died free.

Hermione hated going to Hogwarts after a jailbreak. It meant appearance spells, extreme weakness, and of course potions galore to get all the tattoos that tainted her skin to label her a number so the Death Eaters could identify her. It was like the Holocaust, except that magic torture was worse. They could make you starve and put a spell on you so you would live, and have to endure the pain that numbs your mind.

She made sure her door was locked and took the crystal she wore around her neck off. She set it on her nightstand, and as soon as it lost contact with her skin, she lost weight in an instant. She had trouble standing and thinking at the same time. Every move was an effort. She was a skeleton. She had gotten back hardly a week ago. She couldn't skip a meal without fainting if she didn't have the crystal. The crystal acted like an appearance spell that made her feel like what she saw. She saw a healthy teen, so she felt like a healthy teen. Without it though, a feather could knock her down.

Angry that she relied on such a thing she tried to throw it, but once she started reaching for it she changed her mind. She would let down those whom she broke free. She sighed and picked it up. She was sick of being two people. She wanted to be Hermione Granger. She wanted to say good bye to Sarah Wells. But she had no choice.

She put the crystal around her neck again, and headed for the door. She just had to play pretend now. She should be happy. Usually she would have to be Sarah for the staff and the secret underground business world and Hermione for school. Now she was Hermione. That was all. So why wasn't she happy? Because of the triplets. They reminded her of her sister that she only saw when she was a baby. That's why she knew girl's names but not a boy's name. She missed the little bit she had seen of Rachel. She hardly remembered her family so this project struck a nerve.

She left the room after composing herself and making the tears she had cried vanish. Only she knew she had cried that was the way she liked it.

She found the two asleep in the nursery with four awake babies. Hermione double checked they were asleep and lifted Michelle and Emily in her arms while she floated the two boys, much to their delight. The five went downstairs and into the kitchen where everyone, except Hermione, was placed in a high chair. Hermione made bottles, tied bibs, and fed each child, with a bit of magical help.

She left the four where they were to put the two boys in bed and carry down four swings, which were shrunk for easy travel. She set them up in the den and placed a child in each. The four wiggled in the swings and cooed as they were pushed manually, tiring poor Hermione.

Hermione switched the metal bars with the bungee cords so their feet could touch the ground. With all babies happily lifting their legs and then touching the floor, Hermione fell asleep on the couch around three.

**(0)(0)(0) A Couple of Hours Later (0)(0)(0)**

Hermione awoke to the cry of a baby. She immediately discovered the problem. They all, she soon discovered, needed a new diaper. She took them up, two at a time, loudest first, to change their diapers. Hermione, having done this before, had all of them done in less than ten minutes. She then laid out a blanket, set them all on it, and turned on a sleep track she had found that sounded like an ocean. The noise calmed them and allowed her time to go grab an apple to calm her stomach.

Hermione finished off her apple and went to throw it away. When she came back, Blaise was on the floor with the four, rubbing backs, and bellies, rattling rattles, moving toys he must've brought down, and saying meaningless things to them with a smile. They were cooing and gurgling happily at him. Hermione stood watching for another five minutes, listening intently to the words that seemed to make no sense. Then he spoke clearly.

"How are you? You have pretty eyes. Hermione is watching us so be good. You have a button nose. You have long eyelashes and a cute face." The baby he was talking to stuck its hand in its mouth. "Hermione likes to eat her hand too, I'm sure. Is it tasty?"

"Not really. Never know where it's been." Hermione said. He turned to her with a smile.

"I don't believe that she cares or understands what I'm saying." Blaise patted the blanket next to him and she went over and sat beside him, holding the nameless baby boy.

"Christopher?"

"What?"

"He could be named Christopher. What do you think?"

"Too plain. Damien?"

"Sure. What about middle names? Emily Ann, Michelle Marie, Damien Alex?"

"Damien Alex? No, Damien Xavier?"

"That's a nice name. Where's Draco?"

"Upstairs?" Blaise got up and yelled up the stairs for Draco.

"Me or Jr.?" Draco called.

"You stupid, Jr. is with us."

"What?" Draco said, appearing at the top of the stairs.

"Just making sure you were here. Come down." Draco came down and followed Blaise to the den. Blaise sat where he was before but Draco stood expectantly. Blaise rolled his eyes.

"Come and _interact_ with _your son_." Draco sat silently and picked up Jr. Hermione's head was hanging. She wouldn't look at him. Draco looked at Blaise, glancing at Hermione then back with a confused look. Blaise shrugged.

Then a knock was heard and Hermione was at the door before anyone could get up. She opened it to reveal Harry and Padama with an occupied stroller. Harry was smiling while Padama was indifferent. Hermione ushered them inside and it was awkwardly silent when they got there.

"Blaise, Harry and Padama dropped by for a visit. Isn't that nice?"

"Great, it's an even war now." Blaise laughed. Draco and Harry were sour, though Harry was also a little puzzled by Blaise's comment. Padama got it and looked horrified.

"Triplets?" She whispered just loud enough for them to hear.

"Yes, but Blaise is a liar. It's 3 to 7. Harry and Draco are as ad as two year olds." Padama burst out laughing with Hermione while the two mentioned were very insulted, as you could plainly see. Their looks did nothing to help.

"Great, the war begins." Blaise said as Nevada, Harry and Padama's baby started crying. This started a chain reaction and four children were crying while Michelle sat there looking at everyone. Everyone was hushing a child but Harry who was looking around.

"I guess they're hungry." Hermione said, as she 'pulled' a bottle out of the fridge and put it in a pot with water, on the stove. (She conjured up ten bottles.)

"Cheers." Blaise said as he snatched the now warm bottle and popped it into Damien's mouth. Hermione grabbed another four and heated them up one by one. In ten minutes time, all the babies were full and being burped.

"We're winning." Blaise said as the babies started to fall asleep. It earned him a couple of glares and sighs but nothing extreme. Michelle, long forgotten, because of the lack of noise she was making, was conjuring bottles right and left. When Harry went to grab Nevada's blanket from the den, everyone heard a loud thump emit from him falling to the floor with shock. Everyone hurriedly put the babies in cribs and went to see what was wrong.

They found him lying on the floor by the bottle-emitting den. Hermione then remembered Michelle and dove into the bottles. She only had to go through a wall of bottles. The den itself was void of them except the one Michelle was sucking on. Hermione picked her up and hugged her.

Pushing a hole through the bottles, Hermione joined the others and explained it to them. Then Michelle was put in a crib and everyone but Hermione, who was on a mission to get rid of the bottles, had tea and chatted, with the exception of Draco and Harry, who indeed, were acting like two year olds.

Michelle magiced the bottles away, Harry, Padama, and Nevada left, and Draco went to sleep, claiming that children took too much energy, unless they were being conceived.

Hermione and Blaise collapsed on the couch in the den. Hermione sighed.

"You okay?" Blaise whispered, trying not to disturb the silence.

"I thought no one was _okay_ during a war." Hermione smirked.

"But there is still hope in us. We still have vigor."

"Why is that?" Hermione asked, stumped.

"Because, if you're counting the days of the project, it's still only the second day."

Hermione groaned. They both stumbled into Blaise's bedroom and collapsed on the bed. Who knew kids were so exhausting? Who knew they get worse?

A/N: Go me! I have a decent length of a chapter and it's Wednesday! I _might_ get another one done on Friday. The only reason this is done is because my Algebra teacher hasn't been here for 2 days so it's all review and no homework. No Algebra means fee time to write. Hope you liked it!


	6. Researching the Unknown

Researching the Unknown

Disclaimer: I own this plot and the voices in my head. Wait, that's some creepy dude. Never mind.

Thanks a bunch to everyone who reviewed.

**(0)(0)(0) Middle of the Night (0)(0)(0)**

Hermione woke from her bad dream sweating bullets. She rolled away from Blaise's sleeping figure and got up knowing she wouldn't be able to sleep anymore tonight. She knew what she should do, find out why Michelle was acting weird. Hermione, or actually Sarah, was odd in many ways but she wasn't sure how all the odd things Michelle did added up. There was only one place to go when you had no idea what you were looking for, and thankfully Sarah owned it so Hermione had access to it 24/7. The NEW Wells Estate. Hidden in a dark forest, where it could later become a get away, when Sarah got the WELL'S MANSION back from the Malfoys.

Hermione knew very well that the only way to get there was the muggle way once you got within the forest. Hermione took out a silver charm bracelet that had dozens of tiny silver brooms on it. She closed her hand around the Emerald Crescent, the only hand-made, untraceable broom. Needless to say that the number of these were few. She yanked at the charm and it broke off. She apparated to a place at the edge of the forest. Hermione enlarged the Emerald Crescent, which became its proper wood and straw too, and mounted. She barely pushed up and leaned very slightly forward once hovering in the air. The broom inched forward barely off the ground.

Once past the motion sensors, Hermione's nose was centimeters from the handle as it shot like a rocket toward the huge house. She landed with grace five minutes later on the front steps. She shrunk the broom and put it in her pocket. A small and fuzzy creature then opened the door and let Hermione pass before attacking her with kisses with it's tongue. The St. Bernard was a runt, therefore rejected, so Hermione had taken it in. Ralph, the friendly pooch, followed Hermione to the second obstacle to gaining access to the house, a truth frame. The truth frame removes all magic from a person when walked through, but many don't notice until they're through because others look like they did before they passed when you look through it, and it looks like a completely ordinary doorframe. Hermione stepped through and changed into Sarah. Sarah headed down the hall followed by an unaltered Ralph.

Once inside, Sarah simply picked up an old leather journal-like book. She opened its navy cover and started listing all the things Michelle had done that was odd. "Accidental magic that is very powerful, probably telepathic magic. Conjuring a surplus. That's probably from lack of control or over exaggerating her hunger. She only fell asleep when she was sung to and rocked by her father. She is never hyper and never cries. Barely makes any noise. She also has a tendency to not sleep very long. Indfay Hetay Nsweray."

Sarah watched indifferently as words appeared on the page in front of her.

This is what she read:

_Moon Beings are wizards and witches, though mostly witches who have two highly magical parents. The moon being doesn't have to be pureblood though most are. They are very indifferent to the more powerful parent because the women are typically less powerful, and the women were the only ones permitted to see the children when they lived in colonies. The women usually sing of the moon to put the child to sleep. Therefore they can only get to sleep when sung to. The moon beings don't sleep for long if they are confused, mad, unattended, hurt, or any other strong emotion. They tend to pick up other's emotion easily, so when screaming occurs, the being will get angry or upset. Same for crying and etc. The beings high levels of magic cause them to be more accident-prone when it comes to their powers. Also, the most powerful get special gifts like telepathically using magic, automatic protection magic, two identities, and the most common, extreme calmness, wisdom and knowledge. Extreme calmness, wisdom and knowledge is called sageness to the moon beings and anyone possessing it and any other gift can become leader. Moon beings are now rare but not handicapped in anyway. They can live a normal life if need to do so arises. They are usually mistaken for prodigies and some grow up thinking that is all they are. The only thing that can not be hidden is what happens on the beings birthdays. They glow silver and for an hour, typically 11:30pm-12: 30am, they see visions of random occurrences until their sixteenth birthday. Then for an hour they see their true love and are attracted to them until they are married and mated. Sixteen is the average age of marriage in their colonies. Obviously._

Sarah snapped the book shut. She needed to find out about the whole "_**two** highly magical parents_" part. What was Blaise hiding? Where else could she find the answer but from him? I have no idea, obviously Sarah didn't either because she went straight back to the community. (When you walk back through the truth frame, you change back to your appearance prior to entry.)

**(0)(0)(0) Back at the House (0)(0)(0)**

"Blaise," Hermione whispered in the direction of the bed. She was back and it was dawn. Why wouldn't he be up? She heard a mumble and some motion. She rolled her eyes and turned the light on.

"Come ON! It's like, three a clock."

"Five, get up. I have to ask you something important." Hermione went over to the bed and sat cross-legged at the head of the bead. Blaise grumbled something and hoisted his upper body up.

"What is so important it couldn't wait until a decent hour?"

"First, it is a decent hour, but that doesn't matter. Are you a moon being?"

"A what?" Blaise asked.

"A moon being." Hermione repeated.

"No. Can I go back to sleep now?" Blaise asked.

"Are you sure? Are you 'highly magical?'"

"Whatever the hell has gotten into you is REALLY ANNOYING! YOU WOKE ME UP TO ASK ME THAT?" Blaise screamed. He was really tired.

"Whaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa…" Michelle was crying as if there was no tomorrow, and the others were joining in. The two adults ran toward the nursery. Hermione had Emily and Damien in her arms and they were calming down. Blaise had Jr. and Michelle, Michelle stopped instantly but Jr. was still fussy.

Once all the babies, including Draco who slept through it, but Michelle were asleep, the two plus Michelle headed toward Blaise's room. Blaise closed the door and Hermione burst with everything.

"Michelle is a moon being Blaise! Just now, she couldn't have heard us, but you were angry so she got upset. But the only way she can be a moon being is if you're in some way highly magical. So what are you that makes you magical Blaise?"

"Lord all mighty. I never thought _you_ would be the first at Hogwarts to find out. But then again you are the smartest. Well, you caught me. I'm a prodigy. I'm extremly good at potions and I have stronger than average magic. Happy?"

"No…Michelle is still a moon being. Which means…" Hermione stopped in favor of stopping tears.

"What does it mean?" Blaise whispered.

"She will never love me. She only responds to the weaker parent. Don't you see? Only you'll be able to put her to sleep. Only you will be able to make her feel emotion. Only you are needed. Hell, I couldn't take care of her without you." Hermione was sobbing by the end of it. Blaise placed Michelle on the bed and walked over to Hermione. She let him wrap his arms around her and then she collapsed and balled onto his shoulder.

He waited patiently and whispered calming words into her ear. When she was done, he made her go back to sleep. She laid next to Michelle and Blaise laid on Michelle's other side. Instantly she was looking at him and trying to get him to hold her. He turned his back to her and fell asleep. Hermione saw Michelle's rejected look and immediately took her into her arms. Michelle took no notice and Hermione started crying again. Blaise heard her and turned around. He picked up Michelle and left. When he came back from putting Michelle to sleep, he saw Hermione crying into her pillow. He gathered her in his arms and set her on his lap. She cried until she fell asleep. Blaise waited until he was sure she was asleep and slipped her under the covers. He followed suit and wrapped his arms around her so she wouldn't get up again without him knowing.

**(0)(0)(0) The Next Morning (0)(0)(0)**

Blaise woke up and Hermione was still asleep. He knew today was going to be bad. Today was going to be hell. He wrote a note explaining that he was going to the store to get something. It's a shame he was planning to not get back until tomorrow. He wanted Hermione and Michelle to work whatever it was out. So he left with a bad feeling, to the town.

Hermione woke up to a baby crying, and a horrible smell. Something was calling her name. It sounded urgent. "Hermione, help!"

Hermione opened her eyes but immediately regretted doing so because none other than Draco and his mini me in Blaise's room. Draco was going on about how he couldn't get Jr. to stop and how Blaise is gone. "Blaise is gone?" Hermione said loudly, as she bolted up into a sitting position.

"He went to the store. Jr. is crying. Make him stop." Draco ordered.

"Why should I? He's your responsibility."

"You're the only woman in the house."

"No, I'm the only one who knows how to change a diaper in this house. It's a shame that your sexist comment forbids me from helping you. Also it's a shame that I have earplugs and you don't." Hermione grabbed some clothes and went into the bathroom to shower.

When she got out, Jr. was naked and dirty. He was just lying there on Blaise's bed. Hermione quickly transported the child to Draco's lap and took great pleasure in listening to the scream confirming that Jr. was safely with his father. She cleaned up the bed with a wave of her hand and headed to the nursery to get the triplets up.

She took all three into the bathroom with three sets of clothes and two of the swings. She bathed them and got them dressed as quickly as possible because they were starting to fuss. She carried Damien and Emily down stairs and put them in high chairs. Then she made a second trip up stairs to get Michelle.

Once all the babies were in high chairs, Hermione made bottles for each of them. Michelle didn't accept the bottle so Hermione left it in front of her and took the other two into the den to give them something to do. She placed them on the blanket and put a bunch of toys in their reach and went to go get Michelle. Hermione's foot hit something right after entering the kitchen. She looked down to find the bottle she had made for Michelle by her foot. She looked up at Michelle to see her sucking on a bottle identical to the ones she had conjured the night before. Hermione went and snatched the almost full bottle away from Michelle and handed her the one she had made. Michelle reached for the conjured bottle and Hermione checked that Draco wasn't around before disintegrating it. She then swept up the ashes and threw them away. Michelle knocked over Hermione's bottle and tried to conjure another, but Hermione had quickly put a spell on Michelle to prevent her from performing magic. Michelle sat there in awe and Hermione handed her the bottle. She tried to get Michelle to drink it but she wouldn't.

Hermione gave up and scooped the reluctant child up and put her by her siblings. Hermione grabbed a book of the end table and started to read, quickly getting absorbed. She was pulled out of her book by Draco waving his hand in front of the page. "What?" Hermione sighed.

"Look." Draco said with a smirk, then held up Jr. who had a very loose and saggy diaper on. It was about to fall off. Jr. looked okay except he was covered with baby powder from his neck down.

"Oh my goodness. You poor thing." Hermione said, as she took Jr. from Draco and rushed him to the bathroom.

Fifteen minutes later a clean and happy Jr. came out with a slightly wet Hermione. She handed over Jr. and commented on how that was way too much powder. Draco was in too much awe of how she could take fifteen minutes to get Jr. to look right and he couldn't do it in two hours.

When he looked up, Hermione was reading. He went in to the kitchen with Jr. to get something to eat for the both of them.

Hermione heard crying from the kitchen a few minutes later and looked down. Damien was smashing toys together, Michelle was sitting there and Emily was asleep. She ran to the kitchen to find where a tornado had hit. Food was splashed all over, something was boiling over, the two occupants were a mess, and Jr. was hungry. Hermione turned off the stove, and handed Draco a wet washcloth. Draco looked at it, having no idea what to do with it. Hermione was heating a bottle so he dropped it on the floor.

Hermione handed Jr. the bottle and told Draco to clean up. She left Draco in a messy kitchen, what was she expecting? Obviously not much because as soon as the two were in the bathroom, she was in the kitchen waving her hand around. It was clean in no time. Then it hit her. Draco had probably emptied the fridge in creating the mess. She looked in the fridge to find her hunch correct. That's when she realized that Blaise had been gone way too long. Hermione made a list and put the three babies in the nursery. She hurried to the store, barely remembering that she needed money.

Once there she quickly gathered the items she needed and a few idiot-proof meals for Draco. She paid and raced home, noting that Blaise was no where to be seen. He was up to something. She unloaded the groceries and set them all on the counter. She raced up to the nursery to find Jr. in his crib as well as two of the triplets asleep. She scooped up Michelle and took her down stairs. She placed Michelle in a high chair and watched her as she unloaded them. When she was done, she took Michelle and went to go check on Draco. She found him asleep in his room, still messy though wet, probably from Jr.'s bath.

Then she slowly walked to the nursery. She rocked Michelle in the rocking chair and started to sing.

_On the moon, far away,_

_It's a bright and sunny day,_

_Moon beings playing, celebrating,_

_Another being's birthday,_

_They sing and dance, walk and prance,_

_On this joyous occasion,_

_They give gifts and a many kiss,_

_For the little one._

_They know today is his day to pick his bride,_

_And tonight will be a ceremony in which they're to be bind,_

_Many flowers, games and dancing, all throughout the day,_

_But when all is said and done they shall all go to bed._

Hermione made up the song of the top of her head and was delighted to see Michelle fall asleep at the end. She placed her in her crib and went to squeeze in a nap for herself.

Blaise was in town, bored to death. He had been sitting for hours and finally gave up. He would go home. He started trudging and then snuck into his room and fell asleep next to someone.

Hermione woke up to find something around her waist. She opened her eyes and looked down to find Blaise's hand. She turned to face him. He was asleep so she started to shake his arm.

"What?" He mumbled.

"You didn't go to the store, did you?" Hermione said, faking a mad tone. Blaise's eyes snapped open and he was about to apologize but he saw Hermione smiling.

"No. I hope you and Michelle are better though."

"Much, she's asleep." Hermione said, widening her smile. Blaise smiled too.

"Good, because the town is boring." He whined. Hermione laughed and took one look at him. He wasn't kidding.

"That bad? Well is there something I can do to make it better?" Hermione asked, jokingly.

"How about a kiss?" Blaise asked, smirking. Hermione's grin dropped into a thinking look. She didn't say anything, but Blaise got his answer when she leaned in and kissed him for about a second before she rolled out of the bed and left.

A/N: They FINALLY kiss! Well, I got this done a little later then I thought 'cuz my sister was hogging the computer. Hope you enjoyed it. Please review! 

For anyone who cares: I made up the song off the top of my head, and yes, I am aware of how bad it is and I am sorry but it is what I could do with my creativity. I also apologize if it scared you. 


	7. Hannah's Return & Truths

Hannah's Return and Truths

A/N: Wow! You guys rock! Thank you so much for the reviews!

Disclaimer: I only own the plot, and …nothing.

Hermione walked out and went to her room. She lye awake for hours, thinking of what she had done. She had kissed Blaise. She had dragged him on to a battlefield with a blind fold. He knew nothing of what would happen if they stayed together after the project. He could die. She fell in to a restless sleep and woke only a few hours later.

She left her room at six in the morning and walked to town. She looked through windows and tried on clothes; leaving around eight for home with a package she had bought and slightly regretted doing so.

Blaise woke at seven to the doorbell ringing. He hopped out of bed and ran for the door hoping that the babies were still asleep. Blaise swung open the door to reveal a glowing Hannah Abott.

"My grandmother is all better! I came to take Draco and Co. off of your hands. Here's a little bit of money for the trouble and expenses. Hope they weren't too bad." Hannah said in one breath while shoving the money in Blaise's hands and squeezing past him. Blaise just stared at her until she frowned.

"Uh…no, not trouble at all. They're upstairs." Blaise said in a daze. Hannah ran up the stairs and was down in less than five minutes with an exhausted Draco and a sleeping Jr.

"Bye! Thanks again!" Hannah said as she closed the door. Blaise just went back to bed.

Hermione snuck in around eight thirty and hid the package in her room, under her bed. She then went down and made herself breakfast. While Hermione was making pancakes, Blaise shuffled into the kitchen without her knowledge and walked toward her. He tried to cover her mouth and pin her arms, but the second she felt him she grabbed for her wand. A second after he touched her he was face to face with her wand and Hermione's mouth was open, ready to say a spell. "Don't scare me like that." She said as she let out a deep breath. Blaise starred at her as if she had grown a head.

"Where were you when you got _those_ reflexes?" Blaise asked.

"Hell." was Hermione's reply as she turned back to flip the pancake onto the pile she had on a plate. Hermione handed him the pile and started to make more but he stopped her from pouring the batter.

"I can make pancakes, you can eat." Blaise said as he took the cup full of batter and gave back the plate full of pancakes. Hermione shrugged and went to eat her pancakes. Blaise stared at the cup. How much batter was in the cup? How much was he suppose to use? He dumped half of it in. He soon found out it was too much. The batter rose and spread to make a pancake that was about to overflow onto the stove. He quickly poured some back into the cup. He let it sit until he saw smoke and managed to get it turned over in only a few pieces. The side was almost black and the pancake looked horrible. He tried again and was still having trouble with timing and turning.

Blaise was so focused he didn't notice Hermione finish and come up behind him. He felt her take the spatula from his hand and watched as she turned it with ease, and how the pancake looked perfectly colored. "I thought you knew how to make pancakes?"

"I know how, I just can't." Blaise said with a frown. "I can't cook at all." Hermione smiled and cleaned up his mess after handing him pancakes.

"I'll teach you, after I go deal with the munchkins."

"What's a munchkin?" Blaise said as he put his dishes in the sink and followed Hermione. (Guys inhale their food. I swear they don't chew it.)

"A midget, a dwarf, a short person, a munchkin. Their fairytale creatures in the muggle world." Hermione whispered as they entered the nursery. They feed them and dressed them before putting them on blankets littered with toys. Hermione led Blaise back to the kitchen.

"What is your favorite thing to eat?" Hermione asked as she sat on the island, swinging her dangling legs.

"Umm…food?" Blaise said. He was a little confused.

"Name some kind of food you like." Hermione repeated patiently.

"Sugar?"

"Chocolate chip cookies it is." Hermione said as she hopped off and started digging through the pantry. She found some chocolate chips and took her seat on the counter again. "I'll call out what we need and you get it okay?"

"Sure" Blaise said with a nod.

"Flour, Baking SODA, and salt." She listed. Blaise got the three things from the pantry and set them next to Hermione. "Dark brown sugar, white sugar, vanilla extract." Blaise found the items with ease. "Two eggs and two whole sticks of salted butter." Blaise dug through the fridge and got the ingredients.

"Turn the oven on and turn it to 300ºF." Hermione instructed. Blaise stared at her as if she were crazy.

"Oven? What's an oven?" Blaise asked. Hermione looked up and rolled her eyes as she pointed at it.

"Turn the left knob to BAKE and the right one to 300 please." She said very slowly.

"Okay." Blaise said, once he had it figured out.

"Get a bowl and a wire whisk. Some measuring spoons and cups would be nice too." Blaise got the supplies after asking what a wire whisk looked like.

"Put 2 and a half cups of flour into that small bowl." Hermione said with a wave of her hand toward the mentioned bowl. Blaise did but got covered in flour. Hermione went on despite the mess. "Now put half a teaspoon of baking soda and one fourth a teaspoon salt." Blaise did this easier than before but still made a mess. "Mix with the whisk and set aside." Blaise did this with care, only spilling a little of the bowl's contents. He set it aside and waited for more instructions.

"Get the mixer down and watch." Hermione said as she started measuring out the sugar, softening the butter and cracking the eggs. She flipped the switch and then added the vanilla. She turned down the speed and told him to SLOWLY add the flour mixture. Blaise dumped it in and only about half of it got in. Hermione flipped the switch to turn off the mixer a few minutes later and handed Blaise a spoon saying that he needed to dump the chocolate chips in and mix. She then showed him how to scoop out the dough and she told him not to burn himself before she set to work cleaning.

Once the cookies were in and the kitchen was clean they still had five minutes left before the cookies were done. "What do we do now?" Blaise asked.

"Wait, we can do pretty much whatever we want for fi-" Hermione was cut off by Blaise who kissed her. He ran his tongue along her lip and just when she opened her mouth the timer went off and Hermione broke the kiss.

She got a towel and took the cookies out and threw the next batch in. When she turned around after closing the oven she found herself in another lip-lock with Blaise. They stood there for ten minutes kissing passionately, trying to over power the other, when Blaise picked her up around the waist and set her on the counter so she was as tall as him.

They were so into the other that they both jumped when the timer went off. Hermione jumped off the counter and took the cookies out. She turned off the oven and she turned toward Blaise with a smile, intending to continue where they left off but then she heard a baby cry and she was in the den in a blink of an eye.

When Blaise got to the den Hermione had two almost asleep babies in her arms and was heading toward the stairs. Blaise picked up Michelle and followed the trio in front off him. The diapers were changed, bottles filled and emptied, and the beds were filled with three sleeping babies. Then Hermione's wiz-phone went off. Kelly Clarkson's _Since You've Been Gone_ filled the air. Hermione flipped open the phone before anyone woke, but got a questioning look from Blaise. "Hello?" Hermione said softly.

What they were saying…

"Hello, Hermione. We need you to come to Hog-"

"No, I'm not leaving the project for another goose chase that I'm not suppose to be involved in."

"It's about Tom we need to know-"

"I'm not for the Light side so stop bugging me here, okay?"

"Hermione's for the light side-"

"I'm not."

"Paris is involved."

"Been there, done that. No. Bye." Hermione snapped the phone shut.

What Blaise heard…

"No, I'm not leaving the project for another goose chase that I'm not suppose to be involved in."

Pause

"I'm not for the Light side so stop bugging me here, okay?"

Pause

"I'm not."

Pause

"Been there, done that. No. Bye."

"You're not for the Light Side?" Blaise asked. Everyone _knew_ Hermione was on the Light Side. She was Harry's sidekick.

"Not now, not ever. Long story short, I'm the neutral party in the war."

"Okay. Why?"

"Dumbledore did something to me I'll never be able to truly forgive and I hate working with him because I think of what he did."

"Did he rape you or something?" Blaise said with a laugh.

"No, but he wouldn't…never mind. I really shouldn't be telling you this." Hermione said as she closed the nursery door behind them. The two walked toward the den and when they got there Blaise braved the unknown.

"What did he do?" He asked.

"I can't tell you. I can't ever care about someone without the fear of them being killed because of me." Hermione said in monotone. She left and brought back a plate of cookies, which they devoured as they watched a movie.

During the movie the door rang and Blaise stood to get it. Hermione glanced at the door and because she had her contacts in (they let her see through walls, doors, etc. Get your mind out of the gutter.) She could see the five hooded people on the other side.

"NO!" Hermione yelled as she grabbed his wrist to keep him from opening the door. "I'll…I'll get…get it." She said with a shaky voice. "Go into the nursery and lock the door, don't make a sound." She instructed.

"Hermione are you okay?"

"Yes, fine. Just trust me and I'll tell you later." She said, moving toward the door with exaggerated footsteps. Blaise shrugged and went to the nursery, heeding Hermione's advice.

Hermione swung open the door, wand aimed and a spell on her lips. Immediately the five launched into a fight. Hermione, if you didn't know already, is the keeper of the universal balance, therefore immortal, but in the wizarding world this was unheard of, an immortal teenage girl, so she had spells that gave her the injuries and pain yet she couldn't die.

She managed to freeze four of them but couldn't see the last. She heard a squeak behind her so she spun to see the end of a black robe turn the corner upstairs. They were heading toward the nursery. She ran up the stairs, bleeding in a few places, bone sticking out of her left arm. She saw him break the lock and shot a spell just in time to stop him from hurting anyone else. Blaise stuck his head out of the nursery a moment later, face in pure shock.

"So that's why I wasn't suppose to open the door. Oh my God, are you okay?" Blaise said once he saw her injuries.

"Fine, but you need to get the five people tied up and unarmed in the next half hour. There should be rope in the garage." Hermione said as she hobbled toward her room. She was going to hurt tomorrow.

A/N: Sorry for not updating on Friday but if I update this Friday and today then we're even, right? Hope you liked it and thanks again for the glamorous reviews.


	8. Five Strangers

The Five Strangers

A/N: Thank you and I'm so sorry! I had exams so I was booked! I managed to write this because I am DONE! YES! Sorry, I'm just so happy. I can write now! Well, read the long awaited story.

Remember…there are five people 'mione knocked out.

Blaise watched Hermione limped to her room. She looked like she was about to fall over but what caught his attention was the hooded figure at his feet was starting to talk. "Hermione?"

"Yes?" Came an overly cheery voice.

"He…He's talking."

"And…oh, the spell prevents movement but he's totally capable of talking. Same with the others." Blaise made sure the three were asleep and then went to work dragging the hooded figure down stairs. He "accidentally" let the person's head hit the wall a few times.

He gathered the five and sat them each on a wooden chair, each having their feet, wrists, waists, and chest, tied with rope. He then gathered five wands and was setting them on the mantle when a pajama clad Hermione came down the stairs.

"You look like your ready to run a marathon, how'd you get fixed up?" Blaise asked, surprised.

"About a dozen spells. I guess you've never unarmed people before. _Omecay wands._" Hermione said with her hand held out. Ten wands shoot out of robes and boots and landed neatly on her palm. "People who come in robes usually have backups."

"Of _course_. How was I _so stupid?_" Blaise said sarcasticlly. "You have to be kidding me, taking wands away seems so normal to you, because Hermione Granger beats up hooded figures all the time. Because that's what all the bookworms are doing. Why does this seem so normal? I thought you were normal!" Blaise ranted, losing all of his sanity.

"Calm down! Just because it is doesn't mean that I'm not kind of normal. Okay, it does but…I'm sorry that I'm not normal but I never got the choice. I never will have the choice and whoever hangs around me only has the choice if they're willing to leave me." Hermione said as calmly as she could manage.

"Like I had the choice! Death eaters in my house, seeing Voldermorte about twice a year, having to get the dark mark on my birthday, and now I live with a weird magnet. My life must be the worst ever and you're complaining!" Blaise said, loudly.

"Hello? Weird magnet? Dark Mark? You're a Death eater?" Hermione was confused.

"Not yet" Blaise said. "But the second to last day of school is my birthday so the day I get home I'll probably get it."

"You don't _know_ that. Anyway, I'm not what I seem and no one who is interesting is what they seem." Hermione said, regaining total control of her emotions.

"WHY ME?" Blaise yelled. "I FINALLY FIND SOMEONE I LIKE WHO IS DECNET LOOKING AND HAS A BRAIN CAPACITY AND IT TURNS OUT SHE HAS A SECRET LIFE!"

"That's lovely and all but life sucks, get over it. You woke up the babies." Hermione said as she ran up the stairs to quiet the woken children.

"Well that was odd." commented one of the hooded figures. Blaise went up the stairs to help Hermione with the crying menaces upstairs. They were silent as they rocked the three babies and as they walked back down the stairs.

When they got back downstairs, Hermione unhooded all of them and just started to stare at each one in turn. "What are you doing now? Staring the truth out of them?" Blaise finally asked.

"On the contrary, looking for spells. They have appearance spells, tracking spells, and blocking spells. I need to figure out the exact spell to undo them though. Well, actually I don't but I like to know what I'm trying to undo." Hermione explained. She then picked up her hand and passed over each person saying counter spells. When she was done they were left with a surprise…

A/N: I would normally stop here but I've hardly written anything and you deserve an extra long chapter because of the wait. But I am making you read this so… good enough.

There was Mr. Zabini, Mr. Malfoy, Mr. Parkinson, Professor Snape, and Mr. Goyle.

"Did I miss a meeting or did we decide to have a tea party?" Hermione asked with her hands on her hips and sarcasm pouring of each word.

"On the contrary Miss…Granger, we were sent to capture or kill you." Lucious spoke up.

"Again? That's more than usual. Something going on I should know about." Hermione asked.

"The Dark Lord thinks you're a spy." Lucious responded.

"Really? Where did he get…" she was cut of with Blaise's mind-blowing discovery.

"You guys know each other?" Blaise asked. The five stared at him and Hermione started running a hand across her throat to tell him to stop talking.

"He doesn't know?" Malfoy said with a smug smirk appearing.

"Why would I know? Who does know? Wait…know what?" Blaise asked, digging Hermione's grave.

"He doesn't know and anyone who tells gets to join Mr. Tideway." Hermione threatened. The smart four shut up, valuing their lives. Lucious on the other hand looked like a boy on Christmas morning.

"I assumed that you would tell the person our sleeping with about something as important as who you… 'hang out' with. Also, who you are."

"What?" Blaise and Hermione asked in unison, one in horror and one in confusion.

"I'm NOT sleeping with him and shut up. You're such a gi…"Hermione fell to the ground in a little ball and started moaning.

"Are you okay?" Blaise asked as he appeared beside her. She nodded. "If you can't speak you aren't okay." Blaise scooped Hermione up bridal style and headed for the stairs.

"Look Zabini, your son has fallen for a mudblood. He had so much potential." Lucious said with a laugh. Blaise froze and Hermione fought her way down as all six watched her fight the pain. She cast a charm and then walked over to Lucious with tears in her eyes. "Look at how the Mudblood is going to cry with just a simple insult. That's why they're weak; that's why they're below …"_slap_ He was cut off with a hard and loud slap from Hermione.

"You shouldn't lie. Lying doesn't become of you. You have to be the most uninformed bastard I have ever met. Shut your mouth." Lucious obeyed and swallowed his retort. "I haven't even started. You rape innocent people. You bow and worship a fool. You believe in good and evil when there is no such thing. There are people with ideas, crude and disgusting ideas. You sir, are the sickest piece of scum I've met, only because you live by someone's ideas to an extreme degree. Hell, you'd probably kill Draco, the thing that should be your first and only concern if nothing else. But that is where you place Tom Riddle, the fool." Hermione was talking loudly so she was breathing heavily after the speech. Everyone was stunned into silence.

Lucious broke the silence. "Can we go now?"

"Why would she let you go?" Blaise asked. Hermione said a spell and all the ropes untied. Blaise looked shocked.

"Tell Tom I'll send bodies instead alive people next time. Oh…I'm not a spy." Hermione said with a sigh. She started climbing the stairs as the five left the house with five 'pop's. Blaise stood there in shock.

"You're just letting them go?" he asked.

"Why not? _They_ were sent by someone, they didn't come because they wanted to." Hermione closed her bedroom door, leaving Blaise to his thoughts. 'Such a protected soul' she thought. 'Lucky him.'

She fell asleep to those thoughts and didn't notice when Blaise slipped into the bed next to her. He wrapped his arm around her waist and joined her in sleep.

The next morning Hermione woke with an arm around her waist and in a dark room. Thinking it was still night she snuggled up to the warm body and started to fall asleep, but then she caught a glance at her clock and quickly sat up, waking Blaise. "What is it now?" Blaise mumbled to Hermione's pillow.

"It's eight in the morning!" Hermione exclaimed as she ran to her closet and started throwing on an outfit.

"So?…" Blaise said, sitting up.

"The babies will be awake any minute." Hermione said a little more calmly, as she tied back her hair. She slowed down to a fast walk as she sped right out the door. Blaise let his back hit the mattress and went back to sleep.

Hermione walked briskly to the nursery to find a house elf tending to the triplets and a note taped a crib. Hermione read the note-

_Dear Hermione,_

_I am sorry to hear about the break in because it means that you are endangering Mr. Zabini. Therefore you have today to pack up your belongings and say your farewells. Tomorrow Spritz, the house elf, will officially be Mr. Zabini's partner and you shall return to Hogwarts._

_The only way for you to stay at the project is for you to have Mr. Zabini write his side of the story. He must also write and sign that he FULLY understands the danger he is in if you stay. Yes, that means telling him the whole story. Which should take a while so get going._

_Your Headmaster,_

_Albus Dumbledore._

"Well that _is_ a surprise. Spritz," Hermione said, as she turned to the house elf, "you aren't suppose to work until tomorrow so go have fun elsewhere please." Spritz nodded shortly before scurrying off. Hermione made sure all three babies were fed and changed before setting off to find Blaise.

Blaise was found five minutes later asleep in bed. Hermione sat next to him and stared, deciding what to do. Then suddenly Blaise said "I know I'm pretty, but _starring_ Hermione?" He smirked as he opened his eyes and sat up next to her.

"No, I'm thinking and you're in front of me. Big difference." Hermione said smiling. Blaise could keep a secret, right?

"What were you thinking about? Are you okay?" Blaise said in obvious shock. He had glanced at Hermione and she looked like she was emotionally unstable. And she was.

"Nothing important. Just deciding what I'm supposed to do. Stay or go. Do I look bad, you look scared."

"You never look bad, you just look… sad. What about staying or going? Go to those monthly reunion things? I vote no." Blaise said.

"That's nice put I meant should I stay here and risk everything, or go to Hogwarts the rest of the year, be bored to death, but be safe. Not much of a logical answer, my head says go but I want to stay."

"Then stay. What's the harm in that? What's this?" Blaise said as he eyed the piece of paper he was given. Hermione had just handed over the note Dumbledore had sent and was about to have a panic attack because of his reaction.

"This is what I mean. Dumbledore sent it. Read it, you can decide." Blaise opened the letter. The main line that stuck was: "_Yes, that means telling him the whole story."_

"So? What do you say?" Hermione said as Blaise starred at the wall.

"I say you tell me what's going on before I lose my mind. Hermione, you were my chance to be normal. You've kind of ruined that. I at least want to know why my father is trying to kill you. Or why Death eaters are trying to kill you. Why is everyone after you?"

"Okay. Let's see. Where to begin. Okay, there are six ultimate rulers. There is the prophecy maker who no one can see and five magical beings that walk the Earth. The highest being has more power than everything magical combined. Pretty much endless power. This being is called the keeper of the universal balance. They're neutral. Then you have the ruler of good and the ruler of bad. Well, they are almost a fourth as powerful as the keeper is when they combine their powers. The two rulers each have one apprentice who everyone knows of. Tom and Albus are the apprentices. Any questions?" Hermione rambled.

"How does this have to do with anything and where did you here this crack pot story?"

"You'll see and the appren- Albus and Tom. Anyway, they all meet and la-de-da every month. They make sure prophecies are being fulfilled and that this whole story isn't leaking out to grun- regular people. Well regular _magical_people. The catch is that the rulers and the keeper have a secret. They turn into this glowy, white, giant ant, yet pretty things. Bad description but whatever. Well in this form they are invincible. Even though the keeper is invincible in any form so it's just a hassle to hide it. Back on topic, the keeper, the rulers, and the apprentices are here in secret, but only they, and well you, know about them and who they are. It's a big secret. Any questions before I finish?" Hermione continued.

"Where did you get the drugs and can I have some?" Blaise said.

"No drugs and no. Anyway, Tom knows who the keeper is, even though he isn't suppose to, because only the keeper is supposed to know the identities of the others. Well, all six know who the keeper is and they are having a war so they are trying to kidnap the keeper to get m- their power. Almost done, any questions?" Hermione said.

"Doesn't your mouth get dry from talking so much?"

"Not really. Now the reason every one wants me is that I'm the keeper. So, do you get it?" Hermione finished.

"Hermione, I feel so much better about my life. Thank you. You didn't need to make up a story."

"BUT IT'S TRUE!"

"I know. But denial is way easier on my sanity. Anything else?" Blaise asked seriously.

"I'm richer than the Malfoys, own tons of companies, stock, and houses, and I get starved and raped about three times a year for like two weeks each. But that's about it."

"I think I'm going to get some headache potion. Then knock myself out." Blaise said with a smile.

"But you need to write a letter to Dumbledore!" Hermione yelled.

"Right, I'll go do that. Dear Dumbledore, You put to much stress on Hermione-" Blaise said pretending to write in the air.

"Sarah, my name is Sarah Wells. Did I forget that tiny detail?" Hermione asked.

Thump Blaise had fainted.

A/N: Sorry times a zillion for the wait but exams stunk. Anyway I got up this chapter and I MIGHT get one up on Friday though it will probably be like Sunday or something. I am so sorry. Review and tell me how you liked how I linked up everything. It's decent, right? Click on that purplish button.


	9. No No No!

A/N: I am so sorry but I got totally distracted and I'm just sorry because I'm busy. I'll get this up as soon as possible but that looks like the end of today because Saturdays are busy.

No! No! No!

'Thump' Blaise had fainted.

Hermione rushed to his side and started to fan him with her hands. She started apologizing for everything, and tears started streaming out of her eyes and falling on his chest. She gave up and buried her face in her hands. She knew this was all her fault and that now Blaise had been dragged in because of her. Suddenly, she felt a hand on her arm, and she gasped. Looking up she saw Blaise looking concerned and confused. She gave him a watery smile before crying all over again because she was so happy he was awake.

Blaise sat up and pulled her on to his lap and he started rocking her back and forth, trying to stop the flood of tears coming from Hermione's eyes. He hated it when girls cried, he never knew what to do, except now. He just went on instinct and it seemed to work, she was calming down. When she fell silent Blaise let his grip on her slacken enough so that he could see her face. She was totally emotionally wasted, she had fallen asleep. He slid her in between the sheets of the bed and with a kiss on her forehead, he left the room to check on the three abominations and to write a letter.

The three babies were being tended to so Blaise went into the study they had ignored almost completely and started writing Dumbledore's letter and 'contract.' He finished in a little under an hour and sent it off with the owl he found waiting by the window. He went to go make an early lunch because his lack of breakfast.

When he got to the kitchen he saw the last person he expected to be there…his father. His father had a knifepoint down on the table and was twirling it around. When he heard someone entered it was out of his hand and in the wall about six inches from Blaise's head which knew of his father's 'hobby' of knife throwing and had moved out of the way. His father smirked up at him.

"Never was fast enough to get you, _son_." He slurred the last word as if it pained him to admit it.

"But you've tried enough," Blaise said as he sat with a sigh, "why are you here?" He asked with a tired face.

"I saw how much you cared about that _filthy wench_ and knew I had to come to stop this," he said and if on cue Hermione screamed. Blaise looked up and then back at his father to find a wand three inches from his face. "Why don't you have a seat, boy."

"What are you doing to her?" Blaise demanded as he sat from the position of two inches off his seat.

"Fixing your infatuation with her." He said. They were silent as they heard murmurs of spells being shot and smashing into things. They heard bodies falling to the floor and five minutes later, silence. "Guess that's done." He said, breaking the silence. Blaise glared at the man in front of him. His father. The man who was supposed to love him and care for him unconditionally. His life was a joke. Then, past his father, he saw her. She had jumped from the window and had landed on hands and feet on the grass. The landing was almost silent. He squinted to see her better and saw blood and cuts all over. Her clothes were ripped in several places and barely covered what was needed.

"How many death eaters did you send after her?" Blaise said blankly.

"Ten were sent but I have no idea how many showed up." He said.

"Try sending twenty next time, and you could always count the bodies that are upstairs to figure out how many showed up." Blaise said with a smirk.

"How do you know she won?" He said, glaring.

"She just jumped out of the window and I saw her through the window that's behind you." Blaise said truthfully. Snap Just like expected, his father tried to control his anger but squeezed his wand a little too tight. Blaise then whipped his wand out and knocked him unconscious with a spell. Hermione strode in with her wand out and a huge smile on her face as she wrapped her arms around Blaise's stomach.

"Are you okay?" Hermione asked. Blaise laughed at her and pulled away to find that he was bloody. He looked to see Hermione was still bleeding.

"I'm not the one bleeding on everything. Are you okay?" Blaise asked suddenly concerned.

"I just fought twenty Death Eaters who should wake up tomorrow. Why wouldn't I be okay?" Hermione said laughing.

"You're bleeding everywhere, you didn't kill them and twenty? I thought it was ten." Blaise said.

"Well I'll go stop the bleeding, I'll tie them up and send them to Dumbledore." Hermione said as she headed towards the stairs. Blaise headed up and heard he shower running so he changed in his room, out of the bloody clothes and went to see the Death Eaters.

They were everywhere. They looked passed out and true to Hermione's word, there were twenty of them. Then he felt arms around his stomach. He turned to see Hermione in a tank top and pajama pants, without any cuts. She was beaming up at him, for the moment.

Suddenly, she doubled over in pain and was a ball on the floor. Blaise immediately dropped to his knees to find her fighting off tears and moaning in pain. She shooed him with a hand and whispered 'go' but he wouldn't leave her like this. Then it hit him. It was a spell. He looked around to find all of the Death Eaters passed out…or faking. Blaise looked and noticed all still had their wands so he looked a little closer, one was pointed directly at Hermione. He stupefied the figure and grabbed the wand. Blaise snapped he wand and saw Hermione getting up. Hermione smiled the saddest smile Blaise had ever seen. She lifted her wand that had fallen from her pocket to the floor, and started tying up the Death Eaters. She whistled and suddenly five huge hawks came and started tugging on ten of the men. The got them in their talons and she cast a lightening charm so they were as light as a feather. She whistled again at a different pitch and five huge barn owls came and waited for the charm before she said 'Dumbledore' and opened all the windows. Hermione closed them all and headed toward Blaise and wrapped her arms around him. She laid her head on Blaise's shoulder and let her muscles go lax as Blaise rubbed her back. Hermione heard Blaise's stomach grumble and she laughed before grabbing his hand and dragging him down to the kitchen while she giggled. She told him to sit down and be patient while she started to cook.

Hermione glanced over as she finished getting ingredients. She smiled at his sleeping figure. She whipped up a couple of sandwiches and shoved the cake in the oven. She waited while the cake cooked and cooled before frosting it and hiding it back in the now cool oven. She wiped the counters and with one last glance she woke Blaise and set the sandwiches that she had grabbed from the fridge on the table. Blaise looked up at the clock and his stomach demanded food when he saw it was time for dinner.

"Why did you let me sleep?" Blaise asked after swallowing the first bite. "This is good."

"It's a secret. But you can find out later. Oh, don't you dare try that look. I can get anyone to talk like that. I'm not going to fall for it," Hermione said as she laughed at Blaise's puppy dog eyes. "Besides, you needed it. Your body isn't use to the stress of fighting Death Eaters and finding out that the world is bigger than you thought." Hermione said.

"Like you are," Blaise said, losing his appetite. He just glared out the window. Hermione stood and walked over to him and turned his chair so his body faced her. He looked to the side and tried to ignore the fact that she was sitting on his lap, wrapping his arms around her. Hermione started crying. "Stop that," Blaise snapped as he tried to stand, only to get Hermione to wrap her arms around his neck. Blaise sighed. "I'm sorry." Blaise said gently. Hermione's sobs softened slightly but not much. Blaise scooped her up and carried her into his bedroom. He slid her in between the sheets and then climbed in next to her. He wrapped his arms around her and mumbled a good night into her shoulder before drifting off. Hermione fell into a deep sleep a few minutes later.

The next morning Hermione woke up cold. Blaise wasn't there and she was freezing because of the lack of his body heat. She heard the shower turn off so she went into her room to get dressed. She came back and found that the door was ajar so she pushed it open to find Blaise with a towel low on his waist, digging through his nearly empty dresser. He turned when the door creaked. Hermione blushed slightly and was about to turn around to leave when Blaise called out to her. "I'm out of clothes." Hermione furrowed her brows and walked over to his dresser that did look practically empty. There were a couple of things but nothing that didn't have holes matched.

"Come with me and don't ask questions. What size are you?" Hermione said as she went to her room. Blaise followed and answered with a shrug. Hermione dug under her bed until she found a suitcase and then pulled it out. She flipped the lid to reveal guy's pants, shorts and shirts. Hermione flung a small top and medium shorts at him. He raised an eyebrow but didn't say a word. He came back in a few minutes later and stared at her.

"These are muggle clothes." He said simply. Hermione nodded and was leaving the room. "You expect me to wear muggle clothes?"

"Yes, no one besides me and you will see them and your clothes will be washed in about three hours. No big deal." Hermione said as she went into the bathroom and grabbed his hamper filled with dirty clothes. She started heading towards the stairs.

"So why do you have guy clothes Hermione?" Blaise asked smirking.

"I said no questions." Hermione said as she went into the laundry room. She poured detergent into the washing machine and was about to lift the lid to the hamper when Blaise stopped her.

"I can throw clothes into a machine. Go eat." Blaise said. Hermione shrugged and turned to leave until it hit her. He was a pureblood who knew how to work a washing machine. He doesn't want me to touch his dirty clothes; he hid something in the hamper and either way he knew how to work a muggle machine. Not even muggle males knew how to work

Washing machines until college. She froze just inside the door and spun around. She smiled a sly smile.

"Why do you know how to work a washing machine and what are you hiding from me in the hamper?"

"I'm a muggle-born and porn." Blaise said, rolling his eyes. "Nothing you need to know. Go!" Blaise said.

"Not until you tell me."

"These are Holister shorts, right?" Blaise asked.

"Yeah, how did you know?" Hermione asked as she started to stare until he shifted uncomfortably.

"The way they fit, they're-" he got cut off.

"When were you shopping in a muggle mall Blaise?" Hermione asked sternly.

"Summer, I lived with my muggle cousin for three months. The hamper was the only place I could hide my wand."

"But you're hiding something else now. What is it?" Hermione said with a smile.

"Muggle things, if you tell anyone I'll tell them you have guy clothes because…"

"I'm not a cross dresser. I saw that look. I happen to know tons of dumb guys who fall asleep on my couch, shower, and not have something to where. Harry and Ron use to raid that suitcase when they got bored."

"They've worn these?" Blaise asked disgusted.

"No, those are new." Hermione said, "What muggle things?"

"CD's and a player. Shoo!" Blaise said sighing. His secret was out.

"Awesome, what bands?" Hermione asked curiously.

"Oh, no, no, no. I'm not saying." Blaise responded.

"Come on, please?" Hermione said with puppy dog eyes and a pout.

"No. No. No."

"You know you want to tell me." Hermione whispered in to his ear.

"No! No! No! That's final!" Blaise said as he pushed her out of the room and closed the door. She would never know that he listened to…

A/N: Ha! You shall never know! If someone guesses the band or person I'm thinking of then I'll update twice next week. So review and guess! Hint: It's not like sixties or anything. It's made in this century. Try tuning into 101.1 FM or WRR. You can guess genre too. But you need five to guess the right genre for me to update on Tuesday! (or earlier!)


	10. The cake and the gathering of the young

The Cake and the Gathering of the Young

A/N: Christina Agulara. Sorry. But anyway, I made this chapter long. Thanks for the wonderful reviews!

Disclaimer: I keep forgetting this but everyone knows the babies were my idea but JKR gets the big people… I feel unloved.

On with the story!

She would never know he listened to Christina Agulara. The few others were harmless to his reputation though. Blink182, Good Charlotte (older stuff, not their new songs.), Green Day, and The All American Rejects. Those were safe but that one Christina Agulara album would get him blackmailed. He threw his laundry in the washer, put an illusion charm on his CD, and went to the kitchen to go have breakfast. When he got there he saw Hermione eating a chocolate cake. His mouth gaped open. 'Where did that come from?'

"Want some cake?" Hermione asked innocently. "I made it yesterday." Blaise looked a little worried because she was starting to perk up from a sugar buzz.

"Um… I'm not really hungry." He said lamely as his stomach growled. Hermione laughed and got another forkful of cake but instead of eating it she used her fork as a slingshot and it hit him square on the forehead. Blaise was so shocked that Hermione got another free shot before he ran to get her. This soon became chase and to Blaise's surprise, Hermione had to be the fastest girl he'd ever seen. Blaise though, was very fast as well and caught her in ten minutes of heavy sprinting on both sides. She was caught in the den so Blaise grabbed her around the waist, spun her around once and threw her on the couch. He was on the side of the couch in a millisecond so she couldn't escape. Then he started tickling her mercilessly. He quickly found out though, that she was only ticklish on her stomach and bottoms of her feet, so he stood there and tickled her stomach for a good five minutes. Then she restrained her laughter just enough so that she could move in more control. Hermione then rolled into Blaise so that they were both on the floor. Hermione soon found out that Blaise was ticklish pretty much every where. She tickled him for only two minutes before she was out of breath and he became tired. She laid her head on his chest and sighed. He risked so much for her. He had no idea. Blaise quickly sat up, causing Hermione to almost fall over.

"What was that?" Blaise asked. Hermione put a spell on her eyes so she could see through everything magical. Spells, cloaks, etc. She looked around the room and then focused on the walls, allowing her to see into the rooms next to them. Blaise didn't ask and just watched the strange behavior. Then Hermione looked up and saw a baby waking up. She took off the spell and looked at Blaise. Blaise… (look in chapter 6 if you don't remember this, it's about in the middle. It's after the "back at the house" line.) …what exactly does stronger than average magic mean? I though it was your magic level but it doesn't look that way. You just heard a baby roll over because it was starting to wake up. That isn't normal dear." Hermione said as she put a hand on his arm.

"Look who's talking. Actually, I just have good hearing from… stuff. It sounded like a bush." Blaise said.

"I didn't know bushes could talk" Hermione said as she lay down.

"Like someone was moving it." Blaise said as he lay beside Hermione. She rolled over to face him. "We've been here for a long time and for all I go through I get one kiss. I don't think that is very fair." Blaise said with a smirk.

"Hmm… I kissed you once when you were asleep actually so that's really-" Hermione was cut off by Blaise's lips. She let her lids fall and she let all her worries float away. Soon the one kissed progressed into many passionate kisses until Hermione heard someone trying to quietly sneak in. Obviously Blaise didn't hear because he looked confused and hurt.

"Quiet and listen." Hermione whispered. Blaise raised an eyebrow but did as told. Then he heard it. Hermione suddenly looked scared and grabbed him and in a matter of a blink they were in the nursery. Hermione mouthed 'stay' before disappearing. Hermione stood tall in the hall where they could see her in almost all rooms. Then she heard footsteps on her right. She turned to see two death eaters.

"What do you want?" Hermione spat. She saw Voldemort lift his hood. She stood, unfazed. He stepped forward, trying to scare her, but anyone could tell it wasn't working.

"I said, what do you want?" Hermione said forcefully yet slower, as if he were stupid.

"Don't think ill of me child-"

"I said what do you want? Answer the damn question!" Hermione said loudly.

"I want to rule-"

"From me stupid! You know what I meant." He glared and finally answered.

"Blaise. Of course you becoming dead is an option too. One or the other. Both would be nice though."

"Never. Leave or die." Hermione said, glaring back.

"You're just a child."

"You are stupid to think something so uninformed. You don't know me. Leave NOW or DIE!" Hermione used mental magic to almost kill his assistant. "First warning. Three more to go. Leave." He stayed put.

"I'll settle for your children." He stated. In an instant his assistant was dead. "Try again. Two more tries." He stood unfazed. Hermione sent a spell at him with her wand and it hit him square in the chest. His mask had disappeared and he was almost to the floor. "LEAVE!" He disappeared in an instant. Hermione sent him the body and then headed toward the nursery. When she got closer she heard Blaise talking calmly. She ran the rest of the way and whipped open the door to find him tied in a chair but the children looked safe. Hermione noticed the two death eaters and stunned them both before they registered she was there. She ran over and started untying Blaise.

"What's with the bubble?" She asked. Blaise shrugged.

"Michelle I think created it. When one of the two eaters went to pick her up it appeared. When he tried to pick up the other two it covered them. I guess she thought I could handle it." Blaise explained. Hermione laughed as she pulled the rope off of him.

"Well I faced little Tom Riddle. It was very fun." Hermione said as she sat down on his lap. Blaise looked shocked before he remembered how powerful she was.

"Did you kill him?" Blaise asked.

"Nope, I'm not going to until after my birthday. I also have to make it look like Harry Potter did it. Even more fun!" Hermione said sarcastically.

"Oh yes, but let's get back to now. What do we do with them?" Blaise asked, gesturing to the death eaters. Hermione waved a hand at them and they were gone.

"I'm going to take a nap. Coming?" Hermione said as she got up.

"Sure." Blaise said. They walked into Blaise's bedroom and they both fell asleep in an instant.

Hermione woke to an owl attacking her. She quickly sat up and took the letter off its leg. It perched itself on the dresser and Hermione glanced at the clock. It was eleven in the morning. She opened it and immediately knew it was McGonagal's hand writing but Dumbledore was saying parts of it. Two lines caught her attention. One that said she could say and one that said that they had to walk for five minutes to get to a port key that would take them to the reunion that started at one. Hermione wiggled a bit to wake Blaise up. Blaise didn't wake. She glanced at him and noticed that he was dead.

"Shit shit shit. Damn it. Who did this." Hermione cursed as she immediately ran to her room. She grabbed a vial of clear liquid and ran back. She tilted Blaise's head just so and fed him the vial's contents. Two seconds later he was coughing like there was no tomorrow.

"Where am I?" He asked. Hermione just hugged him so tightly he couldn't breath. "Get off you filthy mudblood, people will see and it will kill my rep." Blaise said as he pushed her off. She started crying and two seconds later she felt arms around her. "What's wrong, what happened?" Blaise asked.

"You called me a Mudblood even though you know I'm not. For some reason you came back to life the old you and then changed into the new you." Hermione said. For some reason he only could pick up _you came back to life _like it was a hard concept to grasp.

"I was… dead?" Blaise asked. Hermione looked at him.

"Yeah." She shrugged it of as nothing. "I was trying to wake you up to ask if you wanted to go to the reunion thing. It's in two hours and we get to bring the babies. Want to go?"

"I was brought back to life and all you have to ask is if I want to go. Don't I feel loved." Blaise said.

"You get used to it. But you did get me to cuss. Happy? Can we go? Please?" Hermione asked.

"No, I'm not happy. No, I don't want to go." Blaise said like a four-year-old, arms crossed pouty lip and all.

"Please?" Hermione kissed him deeply for almost a whole minute. "For me?"

"Why do women always get what they want be using their sexuality?" Blaise asked.

"So we're going?" Blaise nodded. Hermione kissed him again and was almost out the door. "Because guys are horny and it works." Hermione said with a smirk. Blaise rolled his eyes and smiled. God, he loved her. He was actually going to a reunion. She had no idea how badly he would get ragged on if he didn't though.

Hermione got the babies ready and was ready to go so that they would get to the port key on time. She banged on the door and Blaise came out of the laundry room in still warm robes. He looked to find Hermione wasn't playing her part. He gave her a questioning look.

"We aren't in school. This is what I wear when I go out to meet my muggle friends. Stop looking at me like that." Hermione said. Blaise wasn't really questioning her look; he was just putting on a mask so he could stare shamelessly at her. She was in a tank top that stopped at the top of her belly button and in really short shorts that were low hip huggers. The tan top and the black shorts left little to the imagination and it even exposed a tattoo on her lower back that looked as if it went down to her… he mentally slapped himself and turned on heel, toward the door.

"Nice tattoo." He commented and Hermione looked shocked and started looking all over her body.

"Where?" Blaise touched her lower back and went wide-eyed. She dashed up stairs and into her room. She was hardly there for a minute before she came down and it was fading.

"Is it gone now? The potion shouldn't have worn off until tomorrow." Hermione said. Blaise opened the door and told here that it was fading to get her to calm down. Hermione got into the driver's seat and Blaise hopped into shotgun. Hermione glanced at the three asleep babies and started the engine. All was silent in the car during the very short drive. Hermione popped open the twin stroller and Blaise loaded it with the two girls. He scooped up Damien and took the two steps to the port key. They all felt the familiar pull behind their navel and landed with grace. They looked to see people appearing right and left. Hermione immediately spotted the day care center and walked over to it. She dropped off the two babies and stroller before heading back to Blaise. Then a hand stopped her and a cape was ever her within a matter of seconds. She turned to see Ron and Harry.

"What are doing dressed like that?" Ron said in rage. He wasn't very loud though. Hermione saw Harry's hand and realized that's why he wasn't yelling.

"I came to see my friends and this is all I own besides robes. You're really lucky Blaise is my partner or I would probably have scared you more. Oh, guess who I saw today?" Hermione ignored their shocked faces. "Tom. He was nicer than usual too. Of course being meaner than Tom is hard. I probably shouldn't have had that cake and nap because now I'm a hyper." Hermione said so fast that neither understood it. She quickly handed the cloak back while they were confused and darted towards Blaise. He found Blaise with Damien and quite a few girls. He was stuck like a caged animal but he was faking enjoyment quite well. Hermione came through the crowd with tons of effort and once she finally got to him she told the group that she had to tell him something without an audience. Blaise looked at her gratefully.

"Having fun?" Hermione asked with a smirk that challenged Malfoy's.

"No and you know why I'm not. Because I was seduced into coming here." Blaise said quietly. Hermione shushed him.

"Are you trying to 'kill your rep?'" Hermione said with finger quotes. Blaise held in his laughter but Hermione saw it in his eyes. "Ron and Harry thought I was dressed inappropriately so I'm warning you in case they try to blame you. Just say that all my robes were dirty or something. They'll say something stupid. Don't say anything about 'us' because they haven't thought of it… yet." Hermione said in one breath. Blaise took a second but nodded but grabbed her hand. Hermione looked at him shocked.

"Where are Michelle and Emily?" Blaise asked.

"In the day care, on the other side of the park." Hermione said as if it was obvious. Blaise looked up and you could tell he was fighting a blush. "Bye." She said as she took back her hand. He nodded and headed in the direction. Hermione ran into Neville almost a second after she turned around.

"Hello Hermione." Neville said cheerfully.

"Hi Neville. How are you and Susan?" Hermione asked, mirroring his cheerfulness.

"Good. She's so nice and smart. It's like having you there except different. Susan doesn't like reading as much. She's a bit taller. She dresses like you usually do though. Why are you dressed like that?" Neville asked, finally looking below her eyes.

"It was what I had besides robes. Well I'm glad you're having fun. Oh, if you see Ron and Harry please don't tell them where I am. I think they're mad at me." They said their farewells and Hermione went over to Hannah. They talked and told stories. Finally, Hermione spotted Blaise again. She saw him talking to Draco and you could tell if you looked hard enough, the strain of lying. Hermione said good bye to whomever she was talking to and walked over to the two.

"Draco," Hermione said with a nod before turning to Blaise. "Blaise, I'm finished talking to everyone, well besides Ron and Harry. Come and get me when you're ready to go, okay?" Hermione said indifferently. Blaise nodded before responding to what Draco must've said before she had interrupted. It seemed like a strange answer though. "I'm fine at my house, you should be the one with the problem." "You have Granger, I have Hannah." Hermione made a mental note to ask later and headed toward the day care area. She hopped the sides and was surprised to find fifth years working the day care. She wondered why she hadn't noticed before.

"Hey Hermione." Se heard from behind. She turned to find Ginny with a baby in her arms.

"Hey Ginny. How are you?" Hermione asked as she watched Ginny feed the child.

"Fine. Roamer has it someone has triplets. I feel sorry for them. I came to see if I could find out who because now that gossip central is down everyone comes to me."

"Gossip central?"

"Blaise. Seems as if all the other houses besides Gryffindor relied on him. Now they rely on me. So is the triplet thing true?"

"Yes, Blaise and I have them. Michelle, Emily, and Damien. Blaise is fine. Can you believe your brother and Harry snatched me at the beginning and tried to put a cloak on me?"

"Yes. How is Blaise anyway? Seems like Draco but he's never seemed… real." Ginny said.

"He's nice unless someone else is around. Shame. Can you keep something to yourself?" Hermione said. Ginny nodded. "I keep getting attacked because of you-know-why by you-know whose followers and Tom visited today. I had to tell Blaise everything and also Blaise is like highly magical. Obviously when two magical people have a baby they become… Michelle."

"Michelle isn't a moon being? They died out!" Ginny whispered. Hermione trusted Ginny and she was the only one who knew the whole story that Dumbledore didn't know did. (Sorry if that last sentence gave you a headache.)

"She is and she's showing too. I had to tell Blaise about her too. Also the unthinkable happened and your brother and Harry will kill me." Hermione said even softer.

"You didn't…" Ginny started.

"No." Hermione said. "But I actually like him and he knows. It'll never happen again. Oh, here he comes, I have to go. Only the things before the keep the secret question are okay to tell. Bye Ginny." Hermione said hu1rridly. Hermione scooped up her two charges and had them in their stroller before Blaise came to help. Blaise picked up Damien and they started for the port keys. Just as they felt the tug behind their belly button Hermione saw Harry and Ron spot her.

A/N: Happy Early Father's Day! Please review!


	11. Finally Some Peace

A/N: Thanks for the reviews! I'm sorry this is late but I've been freaking over BC. I did something stupid and someone noticed and I had to fix it. Well, I hope you like the chapter.

Finally Some Peace!

After they got home, they all went to bed, even though it was _really, really_ early. They had one week of peace. They went to a picnic, got the triplets in the pool, spent a long time putting spells on clothes to make them grow with the quickly growing babies, (They're growing almost six times as fast as normal.) Blaise finally agreed to let Hermione invite the other two families over, Hermione let Blaise go out with Draco, the annoying house elf _finally_ left, and they all had one very laid back day. Hermione was lying on the couch, thinking about how peaceful the past week had been.

"You okay?" Blaise asked as he sat down next to her head.

"Fine," Hermione laid her head on Blaise's lap, "Finally some peace! This has to be the most laid back week I've had in ages. No death eaters. That is a miracle for me."

"Don't say that, bad luck!" Blaise joked, Hermione swatted at him.

"You're so silly. Luck isn't real." Hermione said firmly.

"It is to those who believe." Blaise said. "Anyway, how do you know that I'm not a Death Eater? I could be slipping information out to my Master."

"First, you would know its Lord, second I saw your arm when we were swimming. I almost always check, I glanced out of habit. Never can be too careful." Hermione explained.

"You actually considered it! I'm so insulted!" Blaise said. Hermione smiled.

"You are best friends with the son of the Dark Lord's right hand man." Hermione said.

"That's what they all say…can you repeat th- never mind, I don't want to know." Blaise said.

"I think I'll head up to… did you hear that?" Hermione asked. She sat up quickly. Blaise shook his head.

"It's too quiet…way too quiet… Dementors. They're close, I can feel them." Hermione said.

"How can you feel them? I can't feel them. They probably just got into range of us. They probably have barely started taking away happiness. They could be a mile away! How can you feel them?" Blaise rambled.

"Not to be all rain cloud to your sun but, I don't have anywhere close to the number of happy memories as normal people. The bad out ways the good, big time." Hermione said_. "Wow, am I always this depressing. Talk about putting a damper on moods, I must drench them._ Stupid dementors are making me depressed. I want to wring their necks. _That's so sad, someone dead and alive_." Hermione was flashing back and forth between normal and sad.

"Hermione, you need to find them so you can stop scaring me." Blaise said quickly.

"I'm scary?" Hermione asked with a quivering lip. She then flashed back. "I need to take off a spell because it makes it stronger but I don't want you to see what I look like after I take it off. That's why I'm being affected. It multiplies the force by five and I have had a really sad life. You have to go somewhere else so you don't see!" Hermione said quickly. "Am so ugly! I have to use spells so people don't run away from me. I'm so shallow. I can't even use my real name. I'm going to go die!" Hermione said as if she was serious, then Blaise realized she was. "Blaise, why aren't you gone?" Hermione almost screamed. Blaise just ran. He turned and saw a flash of blue light. He heard Hermione sigh. She started muttering and there were numerous flashes of light.

"You can come down." Hermione said loudly. "I have a different spell on. Now I just can't… I'm diffrenltly not saying that."

"What was that, tell him the truth, oh wait can't trust him?" Blaise asked as he walked in on Hermione. She spun around.

"Good as new, right?" Hermione said with a smile. Blaise looked wide-eyed and spun her around. Right on the back of her neck was probably what you could call a scorch mark from hell. She wasn't kidding, she had been to the Dark Lord's prisons and she had been labeled. "Did I miss something?" Hermione asked hesitantly.

"486? Does that ring a bell? What is this?" Blaise asked viciously.

"That would be my number." Hermione tried to joke, Blaise looked as if he was going to hurt her and she was scared. He was pacing very quickly back and forth. "The past has happened Blaise. That number, those weeks, that lifestyle, I chose it. I was _asked_ to go under cover and cause a camp break. I was _asked_ to save others lives and I accepted. I have _chose_ to live with the consequences and I will have to make do with the choices I have made. This could have only been prevented if I truly cared about myself, but I don't, I care about those innocent victims. I want to be truly good and do more but you know I can't." Hermione said as tears threatened to fall. "I will never cry because of what the Voldermorte has done and I will not let him get away with others lives. Those sacrifices mean something, they mean other's lives, Blaise. I have saved thousands. If you think that number means Voldermorte is wicked then I can't stop you, but to me 486 means that I spent a few weeks in a cell to save… I think that was about five hundred people. Five hundred people Blaise. Five hundred lives I prevented him from taking. All I have is a stupid tattoo. I should be thankful, and I am!" Hermione stomped her foot and turned on heel. Blaise stood in shock. 'She was very touchy on that subject. I think she got a little emotional and mental scarring too.'

Hermione gulped down a potion and she was totally safe from the side effects of the crystal. She slipped it over her head and smiled sadly. 'I guess I got a little emotional. Stupid dementors.' Hermione thought. She then headed down stairs; she wasn't going to sleep with questions or guilt. She found Blaise sitting on a couch, staring at the ceiling.

"You'll get a crick in your neck by doing that." Hermione said as she sat down beside him. "I'm sorry, I was a little touchy and I usually aren't but when the dementors were taking away my happiness I saw a close friend in a camp, I never saved her from the emotional effects but she still has a pretty normal life. I lashed out on you because I was mad at Tom for causing someone I care about so much pain. I'm sorry, I should have had my emotions in check." Hermione was now staring at the cushion beside her. She felt a hand on her shoulder and turned to see Blaise smiling.

"It's my fault that I reacted that way though. I've never seen the camps, but I've seen the death and the emotional scarring they have caused so many. It just made me angry to think he could lock up so many innocent people, that he could lock up teenagers. That tattoo is years old, it has an old design, you had to be about twelve when you got it. Who locks up a twelve-year-old girl? It isn't right." Blaise said. Hermione smiled and hugged him.

"Well now let's not ever do this again, okay?" Hermione said.

"Why would we do it again? I've already seen the tattoo." Blaise said.

"Blaise…what part of 'starved and raped about three times a year for like two weeks each' do you not understand? This tattoo is one of many. I also have a few of my own… but those aren't important." Hermione said with a smile.

"How did you get to…" Blaise started.

"… the speech I gave you when you found out everything? I kinda told you then and thought maybe you forgot." Hermione said.

"Am I ever going to see why you won't let my see you without spells on?" Blaise asked slowly, almost confusing himself.

"No. Don't worry, only about ten death eaters and other starved people know and they know me by another identity." Hermione babbled.

"What if you got married, wouldn't you tell your husband?" Blaise asked.

"Depends, I've been engaged before, never planned on telling any of them. Except John, but that was the first time and I was young…"

"How many times have you been engaged?" Blaise asked concerned.

"Not very, five, many." Hermione said brightly.

"Five! You're only fifteen!" Blaise said.

"Well I was cheating on two of them and two were drunk and John was my special first who died not even a day later." Hermione explained. "Actually it all happened in the past year and all were under the impression I was twenty two. Makes since right?"

"Twenty two? You hardly could pull of eighteen!" Blaise said.

"Spells! They even thought you were smart. Blundering lunatics." Hermione mumbled.

"Who? What? Never mind. I'm going to bed before my head gets anymore… throbby. My life sucks- I feel dementors." Blaise said surprised. Hermione gave him a 'Duh!' look.

"They're headed straight for this house, no big deal, right? Did you do something wrong? Wow! That was bloody… bad thoughts, must be close. About five yards and counting. They're about, I don't know, twenty. You can handle about… how many?" Hermione asked.

"Five, I can handle five on a very good day. Put in that it's a very bad night and you're left with three. Three." Blaise calculated aloud.

"Good, I was hoping you knew how to stay alive. Think happy thoughts!" Hermione said happily.

"You say that like it's easy, I'm slipping." Blaise said. "I keep seeing dead friends and people and Death Ea-" Blaise started listing but was cut off by a passionate kiss from Hermione.

"Better?" Hermione asked cheerfully.

"Much. I can take about ten now." Blaise said enthusiastically.

"That's the spirit. I'd say thirty second until they come through the door." Hermione said. She counted down after five. "Four… three…two… one… open!" Hermione said, right on the dot. Hermione suddenly went silver and started walking towards them, scaring almost all of them away, Blaise screamed a spell and a silver snake appeared (true Slytherin) and scared off the few who dodged Hermione. Hermione became normal and Blaise fell onto the couch.

"That was fun, let's go make sure the babies are okay." Hermione said as she helped him up. The two walked up the stairs and saw three babies under a silver bubble, all sound asleep.

"Well it's nice to know that our weekly attack is over." Hermione said sarcastically.

"Very much so. I think I feel depressed. Seeing dead people does that to you." Blaise said.

"Well I think some chocolate is down stairs." Hermione said. Blaise shook his head.

"Chocolate is your answer to depression?" Hermione nodded with a smile; "I don't like chocolate enough to get over dead people." Blaise said.

"Well let's undepress you. Sound good?" Hermione said as she pushed him out of the nursery and closed the door.

"Does it sound good? No. Undepress. That sounds painful. Really, really pain-" Blaise was cut off with Hermione's lips. She pushed him on the floor and thoroughly undepressed him before getting up.

"Better?" Hermione said as she put her hair behind her ears. Blaise stood up.

"Much." He said as he straightened his hair. The make out session was much better than he had expected for 'undepress'.

"Let's go to sleep then, I am tired." Hermione said. Blaise nodded numbly, who was he to argue? The girl of his dreams already kissed him. He followed her to her room where they both fell asleep in their clothes. It was nice to finally have some peace, but chaos seemed to be more normal by now, and he was getting bored of plain days anyway.

A/N: Sorry that was short but it's something. I was stuck and I only got this done because my mom is about to kill me because I keep sleeping in until eleven. Schools out and I like my sleep. Anyway, review, and sorry about the ironic title but I didn't want to put 'dementors' because it gave away the major event.


	12. Like Lime Coke

Disclaimer: I keep forgetting these but everyone knows that these nice characters belong to JKR and they know that she is kind enough not to sue. P.S. Coke is not referencing the drug. It means Coca-Cola, which is a drink that I do NOT own.

A/N: READ MY PROFILE! Please answer the questions. I dare say they aren't hard. Thanks for the lovely reviews. This should be interesting, I promise.

Like Lime Coke!

The two teenagers woke up to probably the most annoying noise ever. Tapping. There was a stupid owl tapping on the stupid window with a stupid letter of stupid importance. Stupid sun, stupid birds, stupid owl. Hermione rolled off of Blaise with a groan. She stood up and shuffled over to let the nuisance of a creature in. She snatched the letter off of the owl's leg and glared at the blurry words. She started patting the bed until she hit Blaise. "My contacts are killing me, read this." Hermione said as she shoved the letter under his nose and started taking out her contacts. Blaise scanned through it and cursed like a sailor. "Blaise!" Hermione chastised him softly so she didn't wake the three babies down the hall.

"We're leaving tomorrow. Dumbledore is feeding us crap about the war threatening our safety. We will continue watching the little hellions there but we will have classes on fighting. Great." Blaise finished sarcastically.

"Well at least we get to sneak around to meet each other. Think of it as an adventure, staying alive and away from my friends." Hermione said. Blaise laughed.

"Yeah, I get to hide my girlfriend from Tom Riddle who she's suppose to kill." Blaise said.

"Girlfriend? We never really talked about what this fling is. I guess… that means you're my boyfriend, no. Harry and Ron will kill you." Hermione said. Blaise stood up behind is now not blind counter part.

"I can take them." Blaise said. Hermione laughed as she led him over to her dresser where she started digging through clothes.

"I never said it was you I was worried about now did I?" Hermione smirked. Blaise laughed. Merlin, he was going to miss laughing freely. Hermione turned around when she felt his mood shift. "What's wrong?"

"I have to be a Slytherin again and you have to be a Gryffindor. We have to act again." It was Hermione's turn to swear. Blaise smirked. "You punish me for cursing, that was terribly bad. You could beat Malfoy with that kind of foul mouth." Blaise looked at her innocent look.

"Who?" Hermione looked around. "Me?" She put her hand on her chest. "Why certainly a gentle man such as yourself would know a lady of my standings never swears." Hermione said pompously. She then broke down laughing as she made her way to the bathroom to change. She came back in a tank top that skimmed the top of her navel. Her jeans hugged her hips and thighs before flaring out again below her knees. Blaise followed her into the nursery and noticed a tattoo on her lower back. He had glimpsed it before but he was astonished at what it was. In bold colors was 'Lord Voldermorte my ass.' Weaving through the letters was a snake. Blaise raised an eyebrow that she didn't see because she was picking up a crying Damien. He decided to tell her in a very… indirect way.

"So your ass is Lord Voldermorte? Is that right?" Blaise asked as he picked up the crying Emily.

"No, his name is Tom Riddle and he can kiss my… watch your language in front of the children." Hermione caught herself. Blaise laughed. "Is that tattoo showing? I really need to talk to Snape about these potions he gives me. They don't work very well." Hermione suddenly noticed another tattoo reappearing. She tried to cover it but Blaise moved her hand off of her shoulder. "Please don't comment." Hermione said. Blaise watched as the design of a pure white thing that looked like a human. It had a white dress that was like a second skin, it had a woman's anatomy, or so it seemed, but instead of a normal head it had an ovalish head with two small antennas, two huge blue eyes and only a line as a mouth. Blaise just looked closer.

"Why can't I comment?" Blaise asked.

"I'll show you if you answer me one question. Is it ugly, horrible and scary?" Hermione said. Blaise shook his head no. Hermione put the now calm Damien in his crib and Blaise followed suit with Emily. The two left and Hermione stopped in the hall. Hermione looked near tears. Suddenly, a light blue orb appeared around her. When the light died down, Hermione's tattoo had come to life.

"Hermione?" Blaise questioned. The figure nodded.

"It's my spiritual form." The figure said with a voice as pure as light. A black orb enclosed her and Hermione reappeared with a sad smile. She embraced Blaise and started crying. "I love you." She whispered. Blaise tensed. He knew so much about her, he cared about her, he definitely liked her, but did he love her? He didn't know what love felt like. Hermione backed away. "Don't say it if you don't know. I know you weren't loved as a child so I'm fine with waiting." Hermione said with a smile. He smiled, she knew him better than everyone, and he couldn't care if everyone else died.

"No, I know now, I love you Hermione." Blaise said as he gazed into her eyes. They hugged and as the two started their morning routines they both smiled all the way through.

Hermione and Blaise both sat on the couch with their eyes closed and babies surrounding them. On in each lap and one in between the two.

"Can we turn it off now?" Blaise asked in a hushed whisper. Hermione groaned.

"You're as bad as the baby video." She hissed. Blaise chuckled lightly. He had been asking that every other minute for the last half-hour but that video was torture. He had already worked out stealing it to give to Filch. His head snapped up as he heard the TV turn off. Hermione put a finger to her lips as she picked up Michelle, who was in her lap, and headed for the stairs. Blaise followed with Emily and Damien. The three were put to bed and Hermione was going to kill Dumbledore. Why? Because right when she closed the door to the nursery, an owl smashed right into the door and almost woke them up. She quickly took the note and threw the owl out the window before the almost could be taken out of that last sentence. She opened the letter and read through it before handing it to Blaise. Blaise scanned through it and his mouth dropped open and he started ranting, whispering of course.

"He wants us to have our things packed and all three babies ready in one hour! One hour! He's crazy! We have three kids! How are we going to watch three toddlers in a CASTLE! It's huge, the could die of starvation before we found them!" Blaise kept ranting to himself as the two packed. Hermione followed the still muttering Blaise into the nursery. She started putting the babies in their car seats so they would be easier to put down while they loaded everything up. They took diapers, bottles, and toys to keep the babies settled on the train that was coming to pick them up. They had everything ready and were relaxing in the last ten minutes they had in the house when another letter popped up. Hermione snatched it so Blaise wouldn't throw it into the fire without even glancing at it. They had to drive there if they had a car. They have a car and three babies. He was putting two teenagers in a car for hours on end with three babies. Hermione was furious but started loading the car. Blaise read it, threw it in the fire, and started helping. They got everyone settled, Blaise in the back to watch the three babies and Hermione driving because only she knew how too. Hermione saw the train and started following it. It was a foolproof plan. So, with Hermione following a train and him watching people sleep, he fell asleep. Hermione glanced behind her at the strangely quiet car. They had made a whole hour and now she was the only awake person in the car. To Hermione's horror, two seconds later a baby started crying, Damien. Hermione grabbed a toy and threw it at Blaise, effectively waking him up.

"What?" he snapped. That did it. All three babies were now crying and Hermione was driving so Blaise was left to quiet them. He tried toys, bottles and hacked their diapers, nothing worked. Hermione slid a DVD into the slot in the dashboard. The TV lowered itself, extra wide screen so that it was a decent sized TV. The baby video started playing and even though the babies became quiet Blaise was moaning like he had a stomachache. "Please, I will do anything, I will tell Harry and Ron about us, I'll kill Draco, I'll become a Death Eater or join the light, just turn off the video." He pleaded. Hermione just smiled a Slytherin smile before it went into a regular smile. She handed back a black case about the size of a mouse pad. (I'm aware Blaise didn't think that but it's all that I can think of.)

"Open it up." Hermione instructed. Blaise found the zipper and saw some disks, a flat piece of metal with buttons and a y-shaped piece of wire with plastic things on the end. "Push the big blue button on the plastic thing." Blaise did and almost dropped it when it opened up. "Put in the disk labeled Favorites and push the lid down." Hermione said without glancing back. Blaise did so and smirked at himself. "Plug in the silver part of the head phones into the hole it fits in. It should have a green ring around the hole." Blaise did as told. "Put the headphones on and push the button with the triangle on it." Hermione finished. Blaise, finally figuring out they went in your ears, got the headphones on. He pushed play and immediately took them out when really loud rock came on. "Turn the black disc on the side to lower the volume." Blaise started turning it before Hermione yelled at him. "Other way!" she snapped when a baby started fusing. He turned it down enough so he could put the headphones on without becoming deaf. He sat quietly while Hermione smirked. She had entertained a Slytherin and three babies all at once, she was good.

Hermione followed the train to Hogwarts. She now had the baby video memorized, Blaise had her Favorites CD and she would never complain about driving alone again. She pulled up into the makeshift parking lot. She knew Harry and Ron would kill Dumbledore if the pitch wasn't back to its original form soon. Hermione looked at her watch. They had left at two and it was now almost eleven at night. She woke up Blaise and the two followed the crowd, triplets in hand. (The triplets are still in their car seats, this will help lower confusion later.) Hermione and Blaise were led into the Great Hall. They took a seat at their community table. Hannah and Draco, commenting on the miracle they were sane, Padama was ignoring everyone but Nevada (her baby, if you don't remember), and Harry was glaring at Blaise who kept glancing at Hermione, who was staring at Dumbledore, waiting for instructions. Dumbledore rose, silencing the Hall of sixth years.

"I apologize for the indecisiveness of the letters and the inconvenience it probably caused. I would like you to look down at your children and notice that they have a note placed on them." The room stayed silent except Hermione and Blaise had to pick up Emily who wouldn't fit on the table, to see what he was talking about. "These are the directions to your new quarters. I would like to mention that most groups, if you notice, have only one child, but there are a few who have more. These groups need to stay after for I dislike having to have one parent left with two kids-"

"Hey!" Blaise said. Everyone turned to him. "How come we're out numbered then." Dumbledore looked quite shocked at the outburst and Hermione's mouth was hanging open at Blaise's rudeness.

"Mr. Zabini, I don't quite understand. You are implying you have at least three children when this spell will only create one or two, depending on the number we chose. How many children, may I ask, are you and Miss Granger caring for?"

"Three!" Blaise said angrily.

"Well then stay after and I will discuss with you privately, your situation. Everyone needs to head to their rooms for I fear it is very late. Stay if you have twins or triplets. Thank you." Dumbledore finished. Everyone but three groups stayed. Hermione's and two others. While Dumbledore was talking to the other two Hermione glared at Blaise.

"What were you thinking? We'll be questioned like criminals tomorrow! At least we could have let Harry carry a child around so people would think that they had twins and so did we but nope. You had to scream out in front of all our piers." Hermione whispered harshly. She finished quickly when she saw the other groups leave.

"Well, something went wrong with the spell so I am going to let you have a full time baby sitter who can help until you think you have it under control. I'm just glad it was your group and not someone else's, we could have had a very dangerous car ride." Dumbledore said with a chuckle. "I do have one question. How have you been fairing with three children?"

"Fine." Hermione said.

"Much easier than with five." Blaise said, Hermione turned to his smirk as the Dumbledore got extra curious.

"Five, when were you with five children?"

"When Draco and Draco Jr. stayed over for those few days." Blaise said with a laugh.

"I few that his attitude is still that of a child, yes. So, how do keep three children entertained?" he asked. Hermione smirked and Blaise groaned.

"A torturous video that deserves to burn." Blaise said. Hermione laughed.

"It's suppose to boost their IQs by introducing classical music with entertaining images. There are different varieties all over the place in the muggle world." Hermione said. Dumbledore chuckled.

"I see. Well if you have faired this well, I suppose only a part time baby sitter is necessary, in case one of you needs time away from the miracle called parent hood. I suppose one of you knows someone in a different year who would like to help?" Dumbledore said.

"My friends in different years would kill me." Blaise said. Hermione smiled.

"I believe Ginny Weasley would like to help. Her or I suppose Luna Lovegood, she owes me a favor or two." Hermione responded.

"I will contact Miss Weasley tonight then. I hope that you survive this year sane and in one piece. Good night and good luck." Dumbledore said as he exited the Great Hall. Hermione took the letter on Emily's lap and opened it up.

"Our room is that painting of the fairy princess, right outside actually." Hermione said. Blaise took two of the babies and Hermione grabbed Emily from the floor. The five ventured off into the hall and turned right. They reached the painting and decided on a password before putting the babies to bed and collapsing onto Hermione's bed.

"I think that today has been one huge strange twist." Blaise said as he and Hermione slipped under the covers. Hermione cuddled close to his chest as he wrapped his arms around her.

"Like Lime coke." Hermione mumbled as she drifted of to sleep. Tomorrow was going to be horrible, they just knew it.

A/N: That was a little short too but I got it up early today! Please review! P.S. If you don't know what the thing Blaise was listening to in the car was, it was a CD player.


	13. Blaise's Godmother and Children

A/N: I am so sorry that Black Catastrophe isn't going to be updated but I forced myself to sit down and writhe this so at least you have something.

Blaise's Godmother and Children in Potions

Hermione woke up and looked at her clock. It was only five in the morning but she knew she would never get back to sleep. She crawled out of Blaise's arms slowly so he wouldn't be disturbed and quickly got a change of close before showering. When she got out of the shower half an hour later, she noticed Blaise was still asleep but he was wearing boxers even though he fell asleep in his clothes. She then noticed a pile of clothes on the floor. She smiled at how tired he must've been if he could get back to sleep, even if he was a guy. Hermione headed for the door and her hand was almost on the doorknob when she heard Blaise mutter something. She lowered her hand and knelt by the bed. Blaise muttered again but she still couldn't understand it. She leaned in so her ear was right next to his lips as he mumbled again. "I caught you Hermione." he said as she felt two arms wrap around her waist. She rolled her eyes and tried to loosen his arms enough so she could get out.

"Go back to sleep, I'm going out." Hermione said determinedly.

"I'm stronger than you are. I can't sleep without you by me. Just stay for a bit. I'll be grumpy all day if I get up now." Blaise smirked into her ear. Hermione stopped her movement and let Blaise pull her close to him. She listened as he silently drifted off to sleep. Then he murmured again. She strained her ears to hear what he was saying. "No, don't go. You'll die." he mumbled as his hold on Hermione got tighter. "He'll kill you, you don't understand."Hermione got pulled very close to his chest. "Wait for you? When will you come, where will I be? Hogwarts, in three years? You'll be dead by then, I can promise you that. Don't you leave. If you go out those doors I'll be alone and you'll die. I'm begging you." Hermione was now having trouble breathing. Suddenly Blaise woke up and started looking around wildly. He saw Hermione and grabbed her arms. "What day is it?" he asked as if he was crazy. Hermione looked a little shocked.

"Monday?" Hermione said with wide eyes.

"The date, what's the date." Blaise said, only slightly calmer.

"September fifteenth?" Hermione said.

"Oh Merlin. It's today." Blaise whispered to himself.

"What's wrong? You were muttering in your sleep about someone leaving and then coming back in three years and meet you here. Who is it Blaise?" Hermione said gently, looking into his eyes. He was now smiling like a very worried fool.

"M Godmother. She's really old but doesn't look it. I think she's older than Dumbledore. She left because of my father. He was starting to torture me then and she said she would make it stop but I said I was fine. Then she said she had to leave and I asked why. She said while I could take the physical pain, she couldn't take the emotional pain of seeing me tattered and weak. I'm scared she died." Blaise said. Hermione smiled.

"Did she tell you what time she'd be here?" Hermione said, and Blaise burst out laughing. After a few minutes he finally calmed down enough to speak.

"She is always late and she's always very general so she can seem less late than she is. She said dawnish, which means from about now until noon. Add that she's going to be late and she'll show up around midnight." Blaise calculated. Hermione smiled at Blaise's happiness.

"She's probably just fine. Now, the sun is waking up so you need to be getting up. I have to go check on the triplets and then I'll go talk to Ginny. She loves children." Hermione said as she hopped off the bed and out of the room. Blaise shook his head. Why did he always fall for the weird yet happy ones? 'At least those two will get along, if she comes.' he thought. He went through his morning routine but stopped when he found two girls in the nursery playing with the babies. He recognized Ginny's red hair quickly but the other didn't look like Hermione. He felt someone's arms wrap around his waist.

"You see two strangers with your children and you just stare? What a loving father you are." he heard Hermione laugh.

"I know Ginny but the other one looks so familiar. "he trailed off. Hermione smiled up at him.

"You ruined the surprise. We were going to have her burst into a class today and hug you until you turned red as a Weasley." Hermione said.

"Nana?" Blaise said in awe as his Godmother who still looked eighteen stood up and rushed him, almost toppling him and Hermione. Hermione squeezed out and sat down next to the laughing Ginny. The other two sat down and joined in making faces and wiggling toys while Blaise questioned his Godmother.

"Nana, why didn't you write? Where have you been? Why so long?" Blaise said.

"Call me my name dear, you make me feel old, the letters could have been intercepted, I needed the time, well actually the first week, to kill a few people so your father would get the message, I've been around the world doing business, making even more money, and I can't say why three years, it was just the first number that came to mind." she said with a shrug.

"So how have you been?" he asked, smiling like a fool.

"Same old, same old. I got engaged twice but both died because of that stupid war." she said with a sigh. "I really should be use to it by now sweety but I'm not."

"After what, twenty times, I still think you exaggerate your feelings." Blaise said.

"I know, but Justin was so nice and kind and sweet." she said.

"How's my parents Lily?" he asked.

"Mother is fine, Father has never felt so bad." she said with a smirk. "I was going to kill him but, I didn't know what you wanted. I spoil you." she said with a laugh.

"Should have killed him. Anyway, why are on time?" Blaise said.

"I'm always on time since Frank." she said. "Well, this has been fun but I have to go see Dumbledore." she said as she stood.

"You just- oh. When will you be back?" Blaise said with a smile.

"You've gotten very slow. Umm... evening or night. Maybe in the morning. Depends on what Dumbledore says." Lily said before leaving, Blaise nodding. The three left with children in hand and headed down for breakfast.

They stopped once they got inside the Great Hall. Blaise was acting indifferent and Hermione looked bored. "Why don't we split up, you take Damien and me and Ginny can take Emily and Michelle?" Hermione said. Blaise simply nodded and headed toward the Slytherin table. The two girls looked at each other before silently heading toward the Gryffindor table. They sat next to Harry and Ron, who were up oddly early, and put the babies in the high chairs they had set up.

"Ginny, why do you have a baby?" Ron asked his sister.

"I'm helping Hermione and Blaise. Isn't she cute Ron? Her name is Emily." Ginny said, holding out the baby in her arms.

"Sure," Ron said as he shifted uncomfortably.

"Where are your children?" Hermione asked Harry and Ron.

"Our wives won't let them out of their sight, afraid we'll drop them or something." Harry said with a grin. Ginny and Hermione rolled their eyes. "What, Blaise ditched you." Harry commented.

"No, actually Blaise has Damien right now." Hermione said, Ginny nodding as she tried to get Emily to eat a mashed banana. "Ginny, she won't eat banana, you have to give her... well actually she eats almost everything but banana. Try some apple sauce." Hermione said when she noticed Ginny's frustration. Ginny smiled and switched foods. Hermione took the mashed banana and tried to feed it to Michelle but she wouldn't eat it. "I'm going to be right back." Hermione said as she got up and walked over to the Slytherin table. She stopped behind Draco who was sitting across from Blaise.

"What do you want Granger?" Draco spat. Hermione ignored him.

"Blaise, can I give you Michelle, she won't eat again. She's a daddy's girl. Give me Damien instead." Hermione said. Blaise looked at her confused.

"She won't eat when I feed her either. Don't look at me." he said, putting his hands up. "You're the one who gets her to eat. At least you get her to eat sometimes, she has never touched anything I feed her." Hermione sighed.

"Is Damien eating?" Hermione asked. Blaise shook his head.

"Won't eat the apple sauce." he stated.

"Blaise," Hermione said exasperated, "Emily likes apple sauce, Damien likes banana. That's the tenth time I've told you." she said.

"Well that explains it." Blaise muttered. Draco laughed.

"Not good with children Zabini?" he said.

"At least I don't dump my children on my wife." he said.

"I've noticed that too. All the girls have the children. I better go try to get something in Michelle." Hermione said and left. She plopped down on the bench next to Ginny with a frown.

"Something wrong?" Ginny asked.

"Just... Blaise and Michelle. Blaise can't remember which child likes which food and Michelle won't eat anything." Hermione said as she tried to feed Michelle an tiny piece of orange. She gobbled it up and Hermione smiled. "Well Michelle likes orange. That's helpful." she laughed. Professor McGonagol then approached the group.

"Your timetables. As you may notice the lessons are shorter and you have extra time for lunch. This is so your child can nap. I would suggest doing your homework then too. Also, Miss Granger, I want to wish you luck on juggling three kids and all those classes. I hope you don't need it." she said with a soft smile. Hermione thanked her and looked at her timetable. Except for the small break for lunch she had no extra periods. She motioned for Ginny to follow her and the two headed for the Slytherin table which was now full. Needless to say the two got many glares. Hermione stopped behind Draco again and looked at Blaise, waiting for recognition. He looked up and let puzzlement show in his eyes.

"What now?" he said annoyed.

"I need to see your timetable because I need to know when you'll be free. I'm completely booked, not a single free period." Hermione said, snatching the timetable off of the table. She glanced it over and looked up when Blaise spoke.

"You took every class? Are you mad?" he snapped.

"No, you get them during your free periods, which you have everyday. Sorry but I don't really want to watch them during class more than I have to." Hermione said as she tossed the paper back at him before leaving.

"My free periods are going to be used for babysitting, oh goody." Blaise said sarcastically to Draco.

"Harsh, I'm just glad I don't have her." He said. Hermione and Ginny walked toward the dungeons but stopped outside of the DADA classroom.

"I'm sorry, ''Mione. I have to go. Good luck." she said as she left Hermione with two children. Hermione put one on each hip and started for Snape's classroom. She looked a little odd carrying two young children and a bursting at the seams bag, but she didn't care. She got to Snape's room with three minutes to spare and looked around at the few others who were there. She set Emily down on a table and put her book bag behind her. She quickly conjured two seats that were comfortable but restrained the babies. She set Michelle in one and then Emily in the other. She put the two on the floor but out of the way so they wouldn't disturb anything. The wave of students then ran in, followed by the bell and a wave of late students that were excused because they were Slytherins. Blaise was in the group and groaned when he saw where the last seat was. Hermione rolled her eyes at him as he sat down. He set Damien right in front of him and positioned him so he could see both the baby and the board at the same time. Snape started talking about instant healing potions and then put one on the board. Hermione looked at Blaise as he played with Damien, letting the baby grab a finger with a fist and then waving the finger around a little before poking the baby in the tummy softly. Damien giggled and Hermione sighed as she got all the supplies. She started setting up the cauldron when she noticed Damien was reaching for an ingredient. She quickly moved it out of the way and kicked Blaise hard enough so it hurt but not enough so he would scream or get too angry. He glared at her.

"What?" he hissed.

"Damien was about to grab an ingredient. Keep your eyes open if nothing else." she said. Blaise rolled his eyes and put Damien on the floor. Hermione's eyes widened and kept going from Blaise who was now chopping an ingredient that needed to go in soon to Damien who was now laying on the floor. Hermione's jaw dropped but then glared at Blaise. If he wanted to put a child on the floor he was sleeping on those hard as a rock couches. She silently worked and the two finished the potion quickly. She turned it in and came back to find Blaise with his feet on the table and Damien still on the floor. She looked down and saw a quail levitating, moving slightly out of Damien's reach, tickling him every few minutes. Hermione glared at him. He cracked an eye open and glanced at the clock. She could get her full lecture in if she started. They still had fifteen minutes left.

"He's fine." Blaise said.

"He's laying on a cold hard dungeon floor. He will wind up crying when he can't catch that quail and you aren't watching him. Someone could step on him." Hermione said. "A potion could splash on him too."

"But nothing is going to happen, and do you want to know why? Because he has a bubble shield on him. He can't get hurt. He won't cry because the quill is suppose to let him catch it if he gets fussy and there is a spell so he can't chock on it or hurt himself. He's fine,"

"Does he have a charm on him so that Snape,'s glare won't upset him?" Hermione said.

"No, the quail will pop up and poke me so I can pick him up." Blaise said with a smirk.

"What about a charm so he can't hear Ron who curses all the time?" Hermione said with a smirk. His face fell into a glare as he cursed under his breath. "And his father too." she added. He just glared and picked up the baby who had his quill in its mouth. Why was she always right?

A/N: Sorry this is short but the reason is in my profile.


	14. Happy Birthday

Happy Birthday

After Potions Blaise took all three children to their room as Hermione went off to one of her extra classes. Blaise put on the DVD Hermione had transformed so it was like a CD player but the images would magically appear. He went into the common room and started on his homework for Potions. When he was on the last foot however, he heard talking outside of the door. That's when it hit him. He had totally forgot about his Godmothers favorite pass time. Pranks. Lily was outside talking to Peeves about something, and if she had to enroll Peeves it would be a prank on the whole school. He walked over to the picture and pressed his ear to it. They had the painting talking too so he couldn't make out what they were saying. She was as bad as Hermione when it came to being right.

Suddenly Blaise heard crying so he dashed into the nursery to find Emily crying hysterically. She never cried that much, not since Harry tried to pick her up. Blaise looked around the room. Michelle had her bubble on her and Damien. Blaise quickly picked up Emily and charmed her mind so he could read the last ten minutes. Someone had come in and injected a liquid into Emily so Michelle thought her contaminated, didn't cover her. Blaise looked at the other two safe inside the bubble. He groaned, taking Emily to the Hospital Wing meant that the other two would be alone. Just then he heard the door behind him open. He spun around, wand at the ready.

"Chill Blaise, me myself and I. I just wanted to know if you and Hermione wanted in on the prank considering that you have three babies insted of two it won't work on you guys anyway." Lily said.

"So thoughtful. Actually, Lily, you used to be a mediwitch right?" Blaise asked.

"Yeah, what seems to be the problem babe." she asked, staring at Michelle's bubble.

"Emily was injected with something and I don't know what to do because the person is probably in the room still I don't want to leave Michelle and Damien." Blaise said quickly and in one breath.

"Let me see. Oh, who's a good baby, your a good baby!" she cooed as Emily was set in her arms. She created a glowing blue orb instantly and scanned Emily's body. To Blaise's surprise, Emily was giggling. "She's just been poisoned. Probably nab work." Lily said. She rolled her eyes at Blaise's confused look. "She's been poisoned in the wrong proportions, they know about Michelle and that bubble. They weren't trying to kill her, they were trying to kidnap her. Hold Emily. Oh, the poising will leave her system naturally, no worries." Lily said as she started to look around the room, she started to sing.

"One of these things is not like the other, one of these doesn't belong, one of these things is not like the other, Poof! and they're gone." Lily stopped in front of an empty corner and threw a stunning curse and revealing curse so quickly Blaise hardly saw it. He watched her pull the invisibility cloak off and check their pulse.

"He's just a DE, no harm. Easy swipe." Lily said. "Right, idiot in the room. He's a Death Eater, they won't destroy anything at Hogwarts because they're building strength for their surprise attack. Tried to get in and out quickly." she explained.

"Who is it?" he asked. Lily sighed and turned away as she lowered the hood. She already had guessed who it was. "Father?" Blaise asked in shock.

"He's stunned, he can't talk." Lily stated. "But yup, it's your pops alright. Poor dear probably just got over feeling like crap too. That implies desperation. Only him, hastiness. Poson, he wasn't too rash. Over all it might have actually worked." Lily said if only to try to distracted Blaise a bit.

"That means there could be one after Hermione too." Blaise said.

"No, I just said no others, he was hasty. But now that you mention it, it isn't good to bet peoples lives. I can handle the little cuties, you can go tell Dumbledore, alright?" Lily asked as she sat down and started humming along to the DVD.

"Sure, enjoy the torture DVD." Blaise called as he ran out of the room only to immediatly freeze when he saw the common room in shreds and filled with Death Eaters. "LILY!" he screamed.

Lily heard her name and quickly put a charm on the babies so they were protected from almost everything. She hoped they wouldn't choke on something. She raced out of the nursery to see a room full of Death Eaters and Blaise frozen from shock on the steps. She walked over to Blaise and casually put an arm around his shoulder. "Yes?" she asked.

"The room is Death Eaters, what do you mean, yes?" he whispered harshly at her.

"Well, the room filled with Death Eaters is hardly reason to call me, just stun them." Lily said, not bothering to lower her voice. All attention was on her. "Marvelous. Everyone's eyes on this hand!" she called as she lifted up her left hand high in the room. "While I kill you with this hand." she muttered as she started muttering complicated curses she knew like the back of her hand. Blaise just watched, she was winning, why did she need his help. For some reason, once about three fourths of the Death Eaters were dead, they finally realized they were under fire and started to attack, so Lily switched to stunning them because the curse is so much easier to say. Once all the Death Eaters were stunned, she turned toward Blaise.

"Alright there?" she asked.

"I was just missed by five spells, perfectly aimed spells. You put a bubble charm on me." Blaise stated without emotion.

"Had to keep my little baby safe," she said as she pinched his cheek, effectively waking him from his daze. "Let's get you in a safe room." Lily said, seriously. "I'll get Hermione then too." Lily took up the now unprotected babies and started towards the middle of the common room, Blaise in tow. Lily put the babies on the couch and put her wand in the ground and muttered a password. A trap door swung open and she jumped inside, babies in hand. Blaise followed suit, but had more trouble landing. He looked around to find it looked like a cozy little house.

"I've got to go get Hermione and talk to Dumbley dork." she called as she rushed up the rope ladder. Why was she always so happy? Blaise rolled his eyes at Dumbledore's messed up name and turned to his three children. He was locked in a house with three babies. Great! He noticed that all of the babies were staring at him so he looked around out of habit before sitting down and making silly faces to make them laugh.

Mean while, Lily hopped out of the trap door and looked at all the Death Eaters. Wow, just call it the ugly club, she thought as she double checked they were all stunned. Then when she was sure no one was watching she apparated to the hallway outside of Hermione's class. She swung open the door and everyone's attention turned toward her.

"Is there something I can help you with... who are you?" the teacher asked raising her wand.

"I'm Lily, but we haven't time. Hermione, we really must go. The- It isn't a good idea to freak everyone out is it. Oh, well. There was twenty Death Eaters in your common room and another tried to snatch Emily. You must come." Lily said.

"She will not leave with a stranger!" the teacher protested.

"But I already know her and her me. We aren't strangers," she gestured between Hermione and herself, "We are strangers." she gestured between herself and the teacher.

"How do we know you aren't a Death Eater." the teacher demanded. Lily rolled her eyes and rolled up her sleeve. The Dark Mark was plain for you to see. "Your a Death Eater."

"Well duh! But really, Hermione needs to get with Blaise and the babies in the safe house. Everyone should go to their safe houses but that's why I'm going to see Dumbledore next. She must come now! The war is upon us and your wasting time!" Lily said desperately.

"You're a Death Eater!" the teacher exclaimed.

"I'm nutral you lunk head! I have a deal with both sides! I help the Dark gain strength and then I fight with and for the Light! I didn't even make the deal. Light got the better one too. But Hermione needs to come now or I'll take her! Oh, this is rubbish, good day!" Lily said as she rushed over to Hermione and the two apparated to Dumbledore's office. Dumbledore looked up.

"You shouldn't do that." he stated before smiling. "Lemon drop Miss Granger?" Hermione shook her head with a smile.

"No time, Death Eaters attacking. I'm finally on your side and they forgot the memory wipe. They're coming in only an hour. A single hour to put the innocent in safe houses and the fighters in groups. Hurry!" Lily screeched before grabbing Hermione and apparating into the safe house where Blaise was. Blaise looked up when he heard foot steps.

"Hello Hermione, how was class?" he asked with a laugh.

"Did you know Lily was a Death Eater?" Hermione asked.

"She isn't, she can take the mark on and off as she pleases because she was a POW during the first war. But when she knows they're close it stays." Blaise said.

"Oh, that makes more sense." Hermione said.

"It does but it takes so much longer to explain." Lily said as she sat down and picked up Michelle. "It's nice that you have a moon being, but you never did the ceremony, she'll lose all her power if you don't. Your running out of time." Lily said.

"Ceremony?" Hermione said, "Never said anything about that in the books."

"Useless information unless you're a moon being. Only they can perform them. Would you like it done?" Lily asked Hermione.

"Sure," Hermione said, "but where will we find a moon being?"

"How about right in front of you?" Blaise said.

"Very tactful babe. What he meant to say was I'm a moon being. Poor Michelle, likes Blaise better. She'd die from lack of food if he was left to take care of her. Probably never eats or sleeps. That would be odd." Lily said.

"How do you know?" Hermione asked.

"All of her magically energy is building up inside. It will all release when she can't hold it any more. She's really strong." Lily said. Suddenly, Lily and Michelle were gone but if you blinked again, they were back. "Done. I needed to do that so before Voldemort came. He might have sucked it from her."

"That was fast." Blaise commented.

"Yes, I know. I must leave you now. Please," Lily turned to Blaise and he could see unshed tears in her eyes. "stay safe." Then she disappeared without another word. What did she mean? Did she mean be careful or not to fight at all?

"I'm scared." Hermione said suddenly. "For all of our lives."

"Wait a second. Aren't you suppose to kill Voldemort because Harry can't?" Blaise asked.

"Oh my God! I have to go see Dumbledore! I'll be back... sometime." Hermione called as she fled up the rope ladder and to Dumbledore's office. She was met with a very odd scene. Harry was on a couch, he looked stunned, the order was all there, laughing and sipping tea, Lily was talking to Dumbledore. She raised an eyebrow.

"You understand a war is about to break loose, right?" she said, quieting everyone.

"We are waiting and trying to calm our nerves." Dumbledore said. "I was waiting for you to come. You do realize tomorrow is your birthday, don't you?"

"What? My birthday isn't for quite a while." she said.

"We fudged the truth so you wouldn't panic. We knew this was coming. That's why Lily is here, she is the assistant. She specializes in memories." Dumbledore said. "The only thing left to do is cancel the parenting project and Snape is working on it with McGonagol as we speak."

"So all I have to do is sit here and wait? These are all those who will defend Hogwarts? We'll lose!" Hermione said.

"No, you will save us, Sarah." Dumbledore said.

"I don't want to though. I want a normal life after this war!" Hermione protested.

"That's why I am here. Only you, me and Dumbledore will know. Blaise is debatable." Lily said with a smile.

"Everyone wants their memory changed?" Hermione asked in disbelief.

"We don't really get a say in it," Lupin piped up.

"What did you do with Harry?" Hermione said. "He can't fight like that."

"We can't afford to risk his life, he will be unconscious for two months. He won't recall anything." Dumbledore said.

"Fine, when do the attacks start?" Hermione said.

"Any second. You should change." Dumbledore said.

"But shouldn't we explain everything to Lily since she will remember?" Hermione asked.

"I really shouldn't say this but you probably will guess soon enough. I'm the ruler of Good. I knew that this would happen and came to protect Blaise and alter memories" Lily said with a smile. "Well, not that this isn't fun and all but I'm changing, dying isn't too appealing." Lily said as a white light engulfed her, turning her into a form much like Hermione's form. Hermione then engulfed herself in light blue light and the room stared at the two strange sights.

"I believe you two have work to do, we must go to the Ministry." Dumbledore said as everyone started to port key out of there until it was only the two immortals left.

"Well," the keeper of universal balance said, "let's go kick some evil butt!"

"For Blaise!" the ruler of good said.

"For Blaise!" the keeper agreed.

I won't go into detail about the fight, for it isn't the ending that matters, it is the journey there. The Ministry and Hogwarts were saved and with the two immortals powers no one on the light died.

A/N: Brief note. This is probably where the story ends, but I am including this clip for it makes an excellent ending if I make a sequel or not.

After the death, the destruction, the healing and repairing, two figures stood, looking at the sun rise over Hogwarts.

"Happy Birthday Sarah." one said.

"Thank you Lily." she returned. The one names Lily walked into the woods and dissaparated, her story another tale. The one named Sarah marched through the doors to the entrance hall and rang the all clear bell. She then, fought her way through all the students, to her common room during the project. Like she had suspected, Blaise was there, head in his hands.

"Hey," the girl named Sarah said. Blaise stood up, tears in his eyes, and hugged the girl.

"I love you Hermione." he said as he hugged her. Sarah broke free.

"I'm not Hermione any more Blaise. I'm Sarah, the person I should have been, if it wasn't for Dumbledore." she said, looking at the ground. Blaise raised her head gently.

"I love you... Sarah." he said. Sarah smiled and hugged him.

"I love you too." she whispered through tears. "and I always will."

"I'm glad you said that." Blaise said, as he took out a ring. "This isn't an engagement ring. This is a promise ring. I promise that as long as that ring is on your finger, I'm yours."

"It's beautiful," she said as she admired the simplicity of the silver ring with three small jewels nestled in it. An emerald on one side, green on another, and a shining diamond in the middle. They kissed and then Sarah frowned. "No more triplets?" she asked. Blaise shook his head but then smiled.

"We have forever to have children though," he said with a smile.

"Let's have them one at a time this time around, okay. They would be impossible to separate or they would be drastically different and none would truly enjoy the others." Sarah said.

"Well one things for sure." Blaise said. "You're still the same person I love." Sarah smiled, and they kissed. Suddenly, the portrait opened and about half of Slytherin and half of Gryffindor stumbled in. The couple looked at the disbelief on all the faces.

"HERMIONE ANNE GRANGER! WHY ARE YOU KISSING ZABINI?" Ron bellowed, others nodding in agreement. Sarah turned toward Ron and looked him straight in the eyes.

"Because my name isn't Hermione, it's Sarah Wells." she said, before kissing Blaise again. The girls sighed, the boys looked disgusted and the idiots looked confused.

A/N: Sequel? Epilogue? Let it burn? Please tell me!


	15. Epiloge, please read the bold print

A/N: I want to say thank you here, the last chapter of this story, to all of those who have reviewed and supported me through writing this story. I want to give something back, and this and the sequel by popular demand seems to be it. I hope that you have enjoyed this story, I had some fun writing it and I'm honored people have taken time out of their lives to read it. Thank you.

The Day They'll Never Forget

Hermione Granger stood in front of her peers on their last day at Hogwarts as students. She walked up to the podium and began her speech.

"I came her not knowing what to expect. I found friends after being attacked by a troll and have been attacked enough for my life time, thanks. I wanted to recap these seven years but realized it was impossible to do it in one day, much less, but someone has described the last seven in one word. Unbelievable. It was unbelievable what this world is and is capable of. It is unbelievable no one died in the war on the light side. It's unbelievable how easy it is to hide something for two whole years right under everyone's nose. Also, it's simply unbelievable that for the first time in history, a Gryffindor and a Slytherin are engaged. It's unbelievable how confused everyone is now and it's unbelievable how hard this is to say. Your Heads are getting married!" Hermione said, smile on her face as she looked at the shocked faces, only Ginny who had helped them sneak around smiling next to Molly Weasley and the rest of the red heads here to see Ron.

"I wanted to say something too." Blaise said, walking up behind Hermione and wrapping his arms around her waist. "I would kiss you if I didn't think you would hit me later for kissing you in public and the fact a few might puke." he said with a laugh.

"That was very unhelpful." Hermione said as Blaise laughed. "Anyway, I wanted to point that out to you so you won't get worried when we leave to our new house tonight. Before we leave, sorry, he won't be here to kill Ron, I wanted to say the last bit of news that Blaise didn't want me to say, so he can say it." Hermione finished with a smirk.

"That's not what I meant!" Blaise cried. He pouted but Hermione kept her smirk. "Fine, be mean. Are you sure Ron and Harry won't kill me?" he said, nervously eying the two.

"No but we're leaving soon so say it." Hermione said.

"Meany." Blaise hissed in her ear. "We're having a baby," he said in monotone. Some smiled, Harry and Ron looked livid, and a few Slytherins who were still trying to accept the fact they were getting married looked a little angry.

"Look, Harry and Ron aren't that mad." Hermione said brightly.

"WHAT!" Ron bellowed, "I'M GOING TO KILL YOU! YOU SCREWED MY FRIEND! DIE!"

"Sorry Hermione, I'm with Ron on this one, he deserves to die." Harry said, looking a little mad but controlling it much better than Ron.

"So can we leave now?" Blaise asked.

"Sure, I don't want anyone to get hurt," Hermione said.

"What? I could take them." Blaise said, Ron and Harry smirking.

"I never said it was you I was worried about," Hermione said with a smirk. The two left, Hermione laughing at Blaise's smile and her two friends almost passed out from shock.

The couple apparated to their house and collapsed on their couch. "How you holding up?" Blaise said.

"Three... Two... One... Cue mad people." Hermione said. Right on cue Harry, Ron, and Ginny appeared.

"MOVE SO I CAN KILL HIM!" Ron yelled.

"Ron!" Ginny said, "you promised you wouldn't hurt him if I let you two see them!"

"We won't, the killing curse doesn't hurt." Harry said.

"Harry! Your encouraging him!" Ginny said. Hermione just smiled, leaning on Blaise who looked rather worried. "I tried Hermione, I really did. Nice flat. Oh, I'm so happy your pregnant!" she babbled.

"Thanks, at least someone is supportive. By the way you two, my child is not growing up fatherless so don't even think about it." Hermione said.

"You defended him!" Ron said, only slightly quieter.

"Yes, because you were and are still being a prat. Be happy and stop having murderous thoughts or leave, that goes for you too Harry." Hermione said.

"I vote we eat something, we're missing the feast so please tell me you have food." Harry said, looking around.

"I'll whip something up, Ginny, you want to help?" Hermione asked. Ginny nodded and started to follow Hermione. "Hold back Ron Harry!" she called as she left.

The small group of friends had dinner and talked late into the night. Hermione laid awake that night and looked at the clock, it was three in the morning.

"What's wrong?" Blaise whispered.

"You still awake?" she asked.

"Yup, so, what's wrong?" he whispered into her ear this time.

"The press will kill our first months here." Hermione stated.

"Only if we let it. Besides, they can't get in the house and also, we could put a charm up. You need to sleep, you have an interview tomorrow." Blaise said.

"What are you going to do, you promised to tell me once we got out of Hogwarts." Hermione said, turning toward him.

"Me? Oh, I'm the new Minister of Magic." he said with a grin.

"What?" Hermione asked in shock.

"I'm kidding, settle down," he said laughing. "I actually wanted to talk to you about that, I wanted you to come with me and teach at Hogwarts. No press, just a new batch of students and a nice room." Blaise said.

"What about our new house?" Hermione asked, puzzled.

"Mmm... that was precisely my question to Professor Dumbledore, he said that we could easily get a connector, it's like a swirling hole and you step into it and wind up stepping out of the other one. Instant, no time lapse. You could put it in your office even." he said.

"What about the baby?" Hermione said.

"I asked that too. Hermione, a baby in Hogwarts is no big deal, your sixth years will have them, why can't you? Actually, he wanted you to teach Transfiguration, but McGonagol has that covered, so you would teach a Life class." Blaise said.

"What would you teach?" Hermione said, warming up to the idea.

"Potions." Blaise said.

"What about Professor Snape?" she asked.

"He gets his Defense Against the Dark Arts class finally." Blaise whispered, "that was the terms, he got his job and I'd teach."

"How can I say no to you?" she asked, smiling.

"You can't, I already told Dumbledore you said yes." he said, laughing. Hermione smiled and shook her head.

"What happens if I say no?" she said.

"You won't, you love Hogwarts, I can tell." Blaise said.

"Fine, but on one condition." Hermione said smirking.

"What?" he asked, almost asleep.

"Next time, you get to carry the baby and give birth." Hermione said.

"I don't think so, but you can squeeze my hand off and I will be your humble servant for nine months." he said.

"Deal." Hermione said.

"I'm going to regret this." he said before falling asleep.

"I'm sure you will." she whispered to herself, falling asleep safely inside the arms of the man she loved.

A/N: I know it's short but I tried to wrap up what I already wrapped up! Okay, who thought the sixth book was a disappointment? I got really mad. If you haven't read the book I'll be nice and not spoil it. But he killed of the person, you can't kill off the person! That is so wrong! He was suppose to live. And who killed him was even more wrong! Ugh, I'm so disappointed. Anyway, I hope you liked the epilogue and I'll try so very hard to get the first chapter of the sequel up before I leave but please bare with me this next month or so. I have to go across the country in a car and then become a freshman in high school so I will probably be later on chapters but I promise chapters with five thousand words instead of the almost three thousand I usually write. Oh, BC has five thousand word chapters. **Well, good bye and please, for those who read and don't review, acknowledge that you have read this story and help me with my nice dream of getting one hundred reviews on this story, it really isn't much to ask, it's fifteen chapters long.**


	16. Sequal Info! Spoiler inside

SEQUAL URL

http/ read the sequel! Please review the epilogue so I can get my 100 review dream! Thanks for reading!

Spoiler: The summary tells you it's a sequel, but there is a little secret I wanted to tell you. Stop reading if you don't want t to know it. Seriously, I'm about to type it. Last warning. Okay, three little things. First, Snape gets a lover! That is going to be so much fun! Second, there will be a total of three weddings and if everything goes according to plan, the last chapter will be one of the weddings. Lastly, I'm going to have Blaise say the same thing in every single chapter and I'll tell in the last Author's note so see if you can find it. Thanks and please continue to read my stories!


End file.
